Shadows and Light
by Slrmn82
Summary: COMPLETE Marcus and Neroon are ordered to lead their fellow warriors in a training exercise... but will they kill each other first? MarcusNeroon Slash
1. Default Chapter

Shadows and Light 1/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Not related to either Journey of Love or Through the Darkness Falling  
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
A Mysterious Destination  
  
Marcus' POV  
  
I was on my way to Valen knows where, I simply had to trust Delenn, although I know of no reason why she wouldn't trust me with the ships manifest and route. Sighing in frustration I proceeded to play the message from Delenn that was sent to my quarters earlier that day.   
  
"Marcus, I know that this is rather abrupt, but I need you to get on the transport ship Excalibur. The captain has been informed about your presence and will be expecting you. Once you get to your destination all will be explained to you. I am sorry to say that I can't tell you anymore than that, except that this mission is extremely important to the continued Minbari-Human relations. It is my hope that this mission can solve the difficulties between the two groups, before any further hostilities arise. I will expect a progress report weekly. Good luck, Marcus."  
  
As the screen went black, I had to fight to keep an exasperated sigh from escaping me yet again. "Well, that explained a whole bloody lot." I had watched the message a total of seven times since it had been sent to me in hopes of finding clues as to what exactly I was going to have to do. Unfortunately I still didn't know where I was going or what I would be doing once I got there. I hated going into situations blind, without the proper preparation.   
  
I was in the process of meditating in an effort to calm my jangling nerves when I realized that we had docked on a planet's surface. As I made my way to the bridge, the Captain gestured to a small complex on screen surrounded by lush greenery.   
  
"This is where you get off, Anla'shok Cole." Captain Hyhoshi explained gesturing to the surface. The planet looked fairly deserted save the small settlement. "Delenn left this for you, to be read once you've settled in here."  
  
"Very well, but where exactly is here?" I asked, not having recognized the planet, after I took the small disk he handed to me.  
  
"Ombrachiaro" Captain Hyhoshi answered. "A small uninhabited planet near Alpha Centauri. Not many people know of its existence due to the ion storm that often surrounds the planet. The storm disrupts sensors, so unless you know what to look for, the planet is near invisible."  
  
"Ah… well than, let's get me settled shall we, my good man." I answered looking at ease with this mysterious turn of events, when in reality I was nothing but. Being stranded on an unknown planet with god knows who else, didn't inspire me with much enthusiasm truth be told. Since there was nothing I could do about my situation now, I simply accepted my fate and went along gracefully.   
  
As I disembarked from the Excalibur carrying a duffle bag, the mysterious disk Delenn sent me, and my pike extended in front of me at the ready, I was walking cautiously awaiting trouble. When I found it however, trouble didn't come in a guise I was expecting. As I was determining the best way to enter the settlement without causing whoever lived there any undue stress, I was swiftly tackled to the ground, leaving me out of breath as I looked up at my mysterious attacker.  
  
"Neroon?" I questioned incredulously, for indeed the warrior lying practically on top of me was Neroon of the Star Riders clan. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question." Neroon responded, looking as confused as I was by this latest turn of events.  
  
"Could you get off of me please? This ground isn't the most comfortable." I commented, wiggling underneath him to prove my point.  
  
Neroon quickly stood up, giving me a hand to my feet as I brushed off the dust and dirt clinging to my clothes. As we made our way inside the settlement side by side, I couldn't stop myself from looking at Neroon from the corner of my eye. This was the first time I had seen him since the Denn'sha challenge and then later in the Medlab. Seeing him out in nature, made him look even more imposing and masterful that when he was expertly wielding a pike at my expense. I couldn't look at him for long without feeling a little intimidated so I continued to look ahead of me, taking in my surroundings.  
  
"So are you the only one here?" I asked curiously.  
  
"No. A few of the best warriors from each of the clan are here, and quite a few Anla'shoc as well." Neroon answered, looking surprised that I wasn't aware of this. "Delenn," Neroon continued, practically growling her name. "Said that you would explain the reason for our presence here."  
  
"You knew I would be coming?" I asked.  
  
"Not you specifically, but she did say she would send word with a warrior that would arrive in the next few days." Neroon explained.  
  
"Well, that would be me I guess." I answered uncertainly, fingering the disk Delenn gave me in my pocket. "Delenn gave me a message for when I get settled in, so I hope it will explain all of this."  
  
"Very well, I will meet you in your quarters in half an hour to review the message." Neroon said, as he led me to a door on the far side of the settlement. "I trust that will be enough time for you to freshen up from your trip."  
  
Before I could answer Neroon's question/order he had already turned around and was striding purposefully away.  
  
"I guess it will have to be." I mumbled irritably as I closed the door to my quarters with more force than necessary. 


	2. Teamwork?

Shadows and Light 2/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Not related to either Journey of Love or Through the Darkness Falling  
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
Teamwork?  
  
I had just gotten out of the shower and was still in the process of drying my hair with a towel when there was a thunderous knock at my door, causing me to jump in surprise. I quickly threw on a pair of workout shorts and left the towel hanging around my neck, as I headed for the door. Before I got a chance to invite him in Neroon had already entered my quarters, giving me a disdainful look as he went. Although I had planned to take just a quick shower, once I got under the water I let the stress from the trip fall away under the soft spray, and lost track of the time. Frankly I didn't give a damn if Neroon had to wait after he had ordered me about in the first place. I soon became uncomfortable under the Minbari's intense stare however, and moved to put a shirt on over my still damp chest.  
  
I came back into the room, fully clothed this time, to find Neroon in the same position as when I left him. That is sitting on a chair looking particularly grumpy to be in my presence at all. Considering I was in much the same predicament, I quickly put the disk into the player and watched as Delenn appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hello Marcus… and Neroon, for if I know him at all he is with you as you watch this." Here Delenn paused as if looking for the right words to say. "As you both may have assumed, your mission involves each other. I am sorry for the secrecy but I felt it was necessary. I am sure you are both aware of the small skirmishes that have arisen in the last month between the human Anla'shoc and the Minbari Warrior Caste. Warriors from both sides are angry, and the catalyst was the Denn'sha challenge. Now Marcus, I know that you were not informed directly of this, and for that I am sorry. Up until recently you were still recovering fully and I didn't want to worry you further."  
  
I clenched my fists on the couch I was sitting at when she mentioned my injuries in front of the Minbari who was the cause of them. I have my pride and mentioning the extent of my convalescence to a former adversary galled me greatly.  
  
"However, the chasm has grown such that I feel the need to take pre-emptive action before this conflict erupts into violence. That is where the two of you come in. Past differences aside, you have both grown to respect the other's abilities as a warrior and will give the other warriors an example to emulate. I have ordered only the most promising warriors from each caste and an exceptional group of Anla'shoc to Ombrachiaro where they will be under your combined tutelage. This is a training exercise combining both groups. Hopefully by the end of six weeks your students will all have learned to get along, or at the very least have cultivated a respect for each other. As I told Marcus earlier I would expect weekly reports detailing your progress, although you may use any methods you wish during training. The top hemisphere is uninhabited so feel free to hike and explore during your stay. I sincerely hope this works, for all of our sakes. Good Luck Marcus, Neroon… you will need it. Delenn out."  
  
We both sat in silence after the message ended looking at the now blank screen in patented disbelief. I couldn't imagine myself teaching a bunch of Minbari, let alone human's. Considering my own experiences during Anla'shoc training I was more predisposed to cause problems rather than teach anything useful. The fact that I would be working in close-quarters with Neroon for six weeks didn't help settle my churning stomach as I began to envision all the painful ways he could kill me. Although I wouldn't have acted any differently given the chance, even I will admit the denn'sha was a lesson in stupidity on my part. I had almost convinced myself that maybe Neroon liked me; after all he wouldn't just start laughing in front of just anybody would he? But his reaction to my presence today made me readjust my perception of him. Obviously the painkillers had gotten to me, because I couldn't imagine the forbidding man sitting next to me smiling, let alone laughing, in my presence. Hell, I couldn't imagine Neroon voluntarily sitting in the same room as me.  
  
"Bloody Hell." I cursed glaring at the blank screen. "How the hell does Delenn expect us to keep them from killing each other for the next six weeks?" I asked rhetorically. [Let alone each other.]  
  
"I am sure we will think of something." Neroon growled, glancing in my direction. "After all between the two of us, we are likely the best at what we do."  
  
[Was that a compliment in my direction? Be still my beating heart.]  
  
"I suggest that we teach them as a single group." Neroon suggested. "The sooner they are integrated in with each other the quicker they will adapt. With both of us present, we should be able to handle any adverse situations that may arise."  
  
"Very well." I agreed seeing the wisdom in his plan. "Give me a minute to change into my uniform then we will gather everyone outside in the courtyard to introduce ourselves."  
  
Neroon merely inclined his head toward my bedroom in acquiescence as I stood up from the couch. Keeping my teeth firmly clenched so that my mouth wouldn't get me into trouble so soon into the day, I walked out of the room without looking back. I efficiently changed into my Anla'shoc uniform and attached my denn'bok to my waist. After quickly drying and brushing my hair I looked into the mirror to gage my overall appearance. I didn't want to make a fool out of myself after all. When I was satisfied that I looked neat and orderly I made my way out to the living room to meet Neroon, from there we exited my quarters and strode side by side toward the courtyard. As we reached the side entrance Neroon pulled a small cord causing a loud chime to sound throughout the settlement. Within seconds over fifty people filtered into the courtyard and settled into a general formation in front of Neroon and I. They waited in silence for us to proceed. 


	3. And so it begins

Shadows and Light 3/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Not related to either Journey of Love or Through the Darkness Falling  
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
And So It Begins…  
  
"For those of you who are unfamiliar with either myself or the Ranger, I am Alit Neroon of the Star Rider Clan and to my left is Anla'shoc Marcus Cole. We have been put in charge of a training exercise comprised of all of you for the next six weeks. The objective of this exercise is to get all of you to work together. We will not stand for any insubordination. If by the end of six weeks, no progress has been made we will stay here indefinitely until it is." Neroon explained authoritatively, impassively gazing over the assembled men. Neroon gave an almost imperceptible nod in my direction, which I returned, and then he stepped back.  
  
"We will begin at sunup tomorrow morning. For the next six weeks you will sleep together, eat together, train together, and fight together. Both the Rangers and the Warrior Caste will be expected to obey our orders without question." There was a bit of discontented grumbling but I simply talked over them, until they began to quiet.   
  
"During this mission you will be undergoing lessons in hand to hand combat, wilderness survival, denn'bok technique, human martial arts, as well as spiritual history and team building exercises. The warriors in this courtyard will be your comrades-in-arms for the next month and a half. I suggest you accustom yourselves to that fact now rather than later."  
  
Neroon once again stepped up so he was standing at attention by my side. The men in the courtyard were all unhappy with this latest turn of events. We continued to watch their reactions carefully, both of us looking for possibly troublemakers. We probably looked like two humorless emotionless statues for all of the animation we brought to the area considering the men were still watching us cautiously.  
  
"Dismissed." Neroon called out with military precision. The courtyard was cleared efficiently as the two groups dispersed leaving Neroon and I alone in the courtyard.  
  
"Well that went well." I commented sarcastically after a few seconds of stifling silence. "Just what the bloody hell was Delenn thinking of?"  
  
"I don't profess to understand how her devious mind works." Neroon sneered disdainfully.  
  
"Didn't we already discuss this? Remember that 'revelation' a while back?" I asked flippantly.  
  
"Just because I realized that I couldn't kill Delenn, doesn't mean I think she is the right person to lead our people." Growled Neroon. "I killed neither of you when I easily could have killed both, that is as far as my revelation goes. I will not dishonor myself in my attempt to protect Minbar."  
  
"Delenn is doing her best to protect Minbar as well. If you would just talk to her."  
  
"We have each said all that needs to be said to each other. She was the reason for the instability of our government in the first place. Since the people seem to have made their decision I will simply have to abide by it." Neroon explained.  
  
"Look, I won't pretend to understand your feelings about this, but I promise you that Delenn is only doing what she thinks is best for Minbar." I explained hoping he would believe me.  
  
"We shall see if she is correct." Neroon answered in a soft voice as he started walking away from the conversation and me. "Let us hope that the Rangers and the Clans can indeed find a compromise, for all our sakes."  
  
"We will." I assured him moving to walk by his side on the way back to my quarters.  
  
"You sound sure." Neroon commented incredulously.  
  
"I am. After all, we haven't come to a single blow yet." I reminded him. "If we can do it then so can they."  
  
"Perhaps, but the day is still fairly young." Neroon answered smartly.   
  
"If I had wanted to hit you I have had cause already." I told him matter-of-factly.  
  
"Indeed." Neroon commented questioningly raising an eyebrow in surprise.  
  
"Yes, although I do believe your arrogant responses are not intentional."  
  
"Well then I am gratified at you restraint." [Who knew Neroon could be sarcastic?]  
  
"You should be." I mumbled under my breathe as I came to the building my rooms were in. Imagine my surprise when Neroon simply moved to open the door next to mine. "What are you doing?  
  
"Settling in." Neroon responded haughtily. "If that is alright with you."  
  
"Ah… Sure." I managed to stutter. "I was simply surprised."  
  
"Of course. Now if you will excuse me I would like to get a full night sleep. Tomorrow shall be quite a challenge."  
  
Before I could adequately answer I was staring at the closed door to Neroon's quarters. I entered my own on the opposite side closing the door with a jarring force.  
  
"Bloody prat!" I snarled pacing the living room distractedly. "How am I supposed to survive six weeks working with him?" 


	4. The First Day of Training

Shadows and Light 4/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Not related to either Journey of Love or Through the Darkness Falling  
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
The First Day of Training  
  
I woke up early the next day and after I showered and dressed I went out on a walk to explore the grounds. Since the previous day I hadn't gotten the chance, I spent a few minutes exploring the general layout.   
  
Ombrachiaro was a beautiful planet and once I took the time to look at it, I fell in love with the vast natural habitat. I walked slowly into the courtyard and climbed the stairs to the balcony overlooking the compound, thinking I would be the only one up at this time in the morning. Therefore I was greatly surprised to see Neroon leaning against the railing watching the sunrise steal over the horizon.  
  
I was careful not to disturb him as I took a seat a few feet away. He was aware of my presence since the first step I took on the balcony but he continued to stare moodily into the colorful sky.  
  
"What are you doing up this early in the morning?" Neroon asked curiously without turning around to face me.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question." I responded. "I came to explore the area, since I didn't get the chance to yesterday."  
  
"Ah… well do not let me stop you." Neroon replied absent-mindedly with a vague wave of his hand. Although I told myself that I didn't care, I couldn't ignore the worry creasing Neroon's forehead as he continued to look contemplative in the distance.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" I asked cautiously. Although Delenn has charged us with the task of trying to unite our two groups, our personal relationship is such that even a simple question could be cause for discord. Even though I respect Neroon as a warrior, his personality and superiority often grate on my last nerve.  
  
"Nothing pressing." Neroon responded after a few moments of thoughtful silence. "I was simply thinking of my estate on Minbar."  
  
"Oh." I answered not knowing what to think, considering that I wasn't expecting the stern Minbari to answer my question at all. Since Neroon seemed fairly relaxed I decided to hazard another question that I normally wouldn't. "Do you miss it much?"  
  
"It has not been my home for many cycles, the Ingata is more my home these days." Neroon acknowledged softly. "But I do miss it, yes."  
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"Nothing for you to worry about. I tend to get maudlin when I have excess time on my hands." Neroon commented good-humouredly. "And you, do you miss your home?"  
  
"Babylon 5? Yes I miss it."  
  
"Much like the Ingata," Neroon acknowledged. "And what of your real home?"  
  
"Don't we have to prepare for today's lesson?" I asked uncomfortably, trying to abruptly change the topic of conversation. I haven't spoken to anyone about my home since Anla'shoc training and don't particularly want to start now. Neroon merely looked at me curiously but answered my question anyway.  
  
"Mostly I just want the warriors to get used to us. I figured we could perform a clinic in fighting techniques. In that manner they will learn of our prowess in battle and at least respect us individually." Neroon answered, leaning his hip on the railing near where I stood.   
  
I couldn't help but squirm under Neroon's steady gaze as he explained his theory to me. Just the thought of putting myself physically against Neroon once again caused me to break out into a cold sweat. It wasn't that I was afraid of the Minbari or his battle prowess, but he did intimidate me more that I'd imagined anyone could. His physical proximity alone was enough to make me nervous. Neroon must have sensed my hesitancy because he smirked at me in challenge.  
  
"Unless you are afraid I will embarrass you." Neroon commented snidely.  
  
"You wish." I growled, annoyed at my own transparency.   
  
"Very well, since you agree. Shall we set up in the training room?" Neroon asked grinning impishly once his back was turned, as he turned to walk down the stairs. 


	5. A Demonstration of Skill and Wit

Shadows and Light 5/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Not related to either Journey of Love or Through the Darkness Falling  
  
Sorry about the lack of plot the last two chapters, I didn't know exactly where the story was going, but hopefully this chapter will be better than the one before.   
  
[…] Denotes thoughts  
  
A Demonstration of Skill and Wit   
  
The Warriors began gathering in the courtyard just as the last streak of night left the rapidly lightening sky, welcoming the new day. Having eaten a small breakfast before they arrived, the warriors were ready to settle in to a full day of activity, although much of the shock had worn off the night before, leaving fifty grumbling men glaring at the two instructors standing in front of them.  
  
"Let us get right down to business." I began only to be interrupted by a young Minbari who stepped forward to interrupt me.  
  
"I will not stand for a lowly human," the Minbari sneered openly. "Giving me orders."  
  
Before the arrogant Minbari could continue further, I had stepped up to my unruly student and got directly into his face.  
  
"You should get used to this 'lowly human' giving you orders now, because for the next six weeks you will do what I say when I say it. Now since you think you are superior to me, come prove it." I growled in a menacing voice, when in reality I was trying not to smirk too openly and ruin the whole lesson.   
  
This would be even more effective then a spar with Neroon, if I hoped to gain the men's respect. I had no expectations that after my demonstration was over I would not have to still spar with Neroon, but I was looking forward to postponing it for a few minutes.  
  
"What is your name?" I demanded imperiously, watching in amusement as he extended his denn'bok angrily and began to circle me. He became enraged when I merely dodged all of his sloppy attacks without even opening my weapon. For this particular exercise I decided to best the warrior using a Human means of attack, which was sure to stick in his craw.   
  
"Peedran of the Star Rider clan." He announced impatiently, forgoing the ritualistic introduction in favor of attacking with renewed vigor.  
  
When I heard what clan he was a part of I maneuvered us around so that I was facing Neroon and raised an annoyed eyebrow at him in question. [Are you all stubborn arrogant prats?]   
  
It looked like a few of my feelings must have shown on my face, because Neroon merely smirked and subtly shrugged his shoulders helplessly, eyes twinkling heartily above his stern face. I merely glared all the harder at the bugger. While I was busy trying to set Neroon on fire with my heated glare, Peedran took advantage of my distraction and managed to knock my head back with a teeth-snapping blow causing me to fall backwards.  
  
I quickly regained my posture however, and began fighting him in earnest. Peedran was a naturally talented pike fighter, but very inexperienced. If I had given him too many other openings he would have eventually took advantage of one of them.   
  
Before he could get remotely cocky I had gone on the defensive and attacked him with a flurry of kicks and punches, deflecting his attacks when necessary. After only a few seconds of rapid one-sided action, Peedran found himself lying on his side holding his ribs with my hand aimed warningly above at his throat. I casually offered a hand up to my student as he continued to lay stunned at my feet. The Minbari surrounding us looked just as mystified as he did. Hesitantly he took my hand and I wordlessly pulled him to his feet.  
  
"You were defeated using an ancient human martial art called tae kwon do." I stated calmly, letting that news sink in to those assembled. Peedran looked suitably repentant, but I heard a few vocal whispers from two other Minbari, grumbling about dirty tactics. Before they could cause any further dissent I had turned around in their direction. "Would either of you two care to repeat that? I assure you I am well versed in the denn'bok as well, for those interested."  
  
The two troublemakers quieted down abruptly as I took a threatening step in their direction, leaving the whole courtyard full of quiet Minbari and proud Anla'shoc, standing attentive at attention.   
  
"I trust there will be no further interruptions?" Neroon questioned authoritatively from off to the side of the platform where I stood. "If you have not realized it yet, we are in perfect agreement as to your training regiment. There will be no disrespect towards either of us, or you will face the wrath of us both. Is that understood, gentlemen?"  
  
Neroon waited until every single warrior had nodded his or her head in agreement before he continued speaking. Without even trying, his voice carried throughout the courtyard in a deep honeyed tone, stirring apt attention from all present.   
  
"As you have already seen, Anla'shoc Cole is masterful in the human martial arts. While here you will learn a combination of both Human and Minbari self-defense techniques. For right now, we will demonstrate proper procedure and technique for the denn'bok in a spar setting. Pay careful attention to the differences in our skill level and unique moves and counter-moves. We will spend the rest of the day critiquing both of our performances and how to incorporate it into your arsenal of attacks."   
  
While Neroon was giving that thrilling speech I was trying not to hyperventilate. Although I knew Neroon wouldn't be trying to intentionally hurt me, I couldn't help but remember the last time our pikes crossed paths. The Minbari is a very intimidating presence at the best of times, but now I was feeling particularly vulnerable. I had to swallow a large lump in my throat as he extended his denn'bok and bowed in my direction. As I followed suit I prayed to Valen that I wouldn't make too much of a fool of myself. Before I could attempt to regain my equanimity Neroon attacked. 


	6. Deja Vu

Shadows and Light 6/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Not related to either Journey of Love or Through the Darkness Falling  
  
Déjà Vu  
  
As Neroon attacked I backed away hastily moving my pike in a defensive pattern, keeping it between us as he circled me. I managed to successfully block his next three attacks barely, as I tried to keep a minimum of ten feet between us. Before I could even think of launching a counter-offensive I had been knocked off my feet by a harsh side strike to my ribs. As I went down I noticed the whispering of the recruits, all looking slightly bored. Turning my attention back towards Neroon, I noticed him looking at me in confusion carefully masked.  
  
"If that is the extent of your effort, we should cease this exercise now." Neroon commented softly so that I only heard his whispered words. "If however, you know where the Anla'shoc I met in Down Below is hiding, perhaps we may yet show them a true exhibition of our combined expertise."  
  
I merely glared at the Minbari towering over me. [Hiding. Pshaw! I'll show the prat who's hiding.] I gracefully rose to my feet holding my pike at attention under my shoulder. Neroon gave me a nod in approval before he began to attack in earnest. I quickly blocked each blow directed at me, only to be set upon by others.   
  
Neroon was giving me no time to attack, as I was using all of my concentration to keep my head attached to my body. After a few minutes I decided I was growing tired of the direction in which the spar was going and quickly used my pike like a javelin and leapt away from his arm range.   
  
Taken surprise by my unorthodox tactics he was unprepared for an attack as I viciously swept his feet out from under him with my left foot. Before I could press my advantage he was back on his feet however, this time showing no mercy whatsoever. For the next twenty minutes we attacked each other, holding nothing back. Neroon using his strength and experience to his advantage, as a few times he had me pinned beneath his superior strength. I likewise used my agility and martial arts expertise to keep the larger Minbari off-balance as we fought.  
  
I was breathing heavily and sweating profusely as I tried to get the best of Neroon, but it seemed that even after my most dangerous attacks and unique combinations the most I could achieve was to keep him from getting in a knock out blow, and even then often it was by the skin of my teeth. Although Minbari have a much-vaunted healing ability, Neroon was still bruised and limping after so strenuous a fight, which gave me some satisfaction at least.  
  
When this had first begun it had been a friendly spar for the sake of our students. Even though I am sure it was very educational, it had become a battle for respect, at least from my point of view. Whether either of us noticed it or not, we were holding nothing back as we attacked each other, although we used no killing blows. Other than that we fought with abandon, causing each other several injuries in the process.  
  
Neroon had finally managed to catch me off guard as he struck my left side, hitting my lower back and ribs consecutively. This caused me to double over in pain, curling around my ribs. Before I could get back up, Neroon had viciously knocked my denn'bok from my hand, causing my fingers to go numb from the blow. As I looked up from my prone position at his feet I saw Neroon raise his pike as if to strike a killing blow. I flinched away from the Minbari standing in front of me, but he merely tapped my shoulder softly with his denn'bok in victory.  
  
I stared at him a few moments in surprise before he offered me a hand up to my feet. I grasped his forearm in a warrior's salute as he hauled me shakily to a standing position. We both looked the worse for wear as we continued to stare at each other, slowly turning to the gathered soldiers before us. As one we straightened our postures to attention, glancing at each other from the corner of our eyes as we took in the impressed stares of our students.  
  
"Can any one tell us of any mistakes they saw as we sparred?" I asked calmly, although I was still wired from our fight. When no one answered I got a little exasperated. "Come on people, I hope we don't have to give you another demonstration in hopes of you actually paying attention."  
  
"Yes, Marda you have a comment?" Neroon questioned, thereby starting the first training lesson 


	7. Dinner of Champions

Shadows and Light 7/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Not related to either Journey of Love or Through the Darkness Falling  
  
Dinner Of Champions  
  
Neroon and I walked in silence to the dining hall, nodding at the few trainees who saw us. Neroon was still limping slightly, and I was moving with an especially stiff gait. Where the soldiers were gathering for dinner after a long day of sparring, Neroon and myself were quietly making our way to the back entrance where a private dining room awaited us.   
  
Since we were going to be teaching the warriors, Neroon thought it was best to have a separate dining area that we could make use of at times. Since we were both exceedingly sore from our 'workout' we did not want the trainees to see how much pain we were in. For the lesson itself, both Neroon and I managed to act like we were perfectly fine, but in reality his leg was obviously paining him a bit and I had not fully recovered from the Denn'sha although I had told Delenn that I was healed completely.  
  
  
  
As I walked into the dining area, my ribs pained me with each step, and for once I felt no need to hide my pain. Knowing that I had caused a fair share of discomfort as well put me more at ease than I would have been otherwise. Only a few candles strewn about here and there lighted the room we found ourselves in, the moonlight provided any extra lumination to the room. Instead on a table and chairs, I found myself sitting on a futon eating on a slightly raised platform. Although perhaps I should have been prepared, I had not eaten with Minbari in quite some time, so the arrangement caught me off guard.  
  
The humans among our group were most-likely more prepared than I was, considering many of them have been in the Anla'shoc training facility until recently. I on the other hand, had grown reaccustomed to human cuisine and eating habits during my time on Babylon 5. [At least they don't serve us Flarn, thank Valen.]  
  
"Today's lesson went better than I expected it to." I commented after I finished chewing a piece of fish.   
  
The chef somehow found out about my liking for fish and served a fish similar to steamed salmon. I have no idea whether there is a similar fish in this habitat and quite frankly I am just enjoying the novelty of having it prepared fresh. I was practically purring as I swallowed a large bite of it and it slid down my throat easily. I caught Neroon looking at me with an intense expression on his face, but before I could question him about it he responded to my comment.  
  
  
  
"True. They even were interested once you got over your persistent fear of me." Neroon answered casually, just as I was taking a sip of water. This caused me to spit water across the table landing in Neroon's dignified face. I sputtered helplessly, both angry at his presumption and amused at his shocked expression. I snorted in amusement while watching water drip from his face onto his plate of rice and vegetables.  
  
"I am not afraid of you." I assured him, putting as much arrogance into my voice as I could, hoping it would cover up my little fib. It was Neroon's turn to snort in amusement.  
  
"Perhaps." Neroon said, looking me over with a discerning eye, making me quite uncomfortable. "If that is indeed the case, than why did you fight like you did during the beginning of our spar?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean." I answered stiffly. [Damn Minbari! Just leave it alone.]  
  
"You could barely keep yourself from flinching when I attacked you."  
  
"Look." I all but growled at Neroon, glaring angrily in his face. "I am not afraid of you. Just because I was hesitant to spar with you doesn't make me afraid. Any one would be if they were in my position. You are one of, if not the, best pike fighters on Minbar. I was not in any hurry to be embarrassed in front of our students, okay?"  
  
  
  
"Very well, although I do not see any cause for you to have been nervous. You acquitted yourself quite well." Neroon commented rubbing his right shoulder where I had scored a particularly hard hit.  
  
I did not reply verbally, merely nodded my head in acknowledgement of his round about compliment, even though he didn't need to try to make me feel better. I smirked as I looked down at my food, while under the cover of the platform I rubbed my sore ribs, hoping Neroon didn't notice. Neroon didn't comment, but he did gesture towards my ribs and wink humorously.  
  
"Perhaps tomorrow we should do something a little less strenuous." Neroon drolly stated, causing me to laugh out loud in surprise. [Snerk.]  
  
"Did you just make a joke?"  
  
Neroon didn't answer; he just stared at me impassively.  
  
"No really, I think you did." I insisted. "Did it hurt?" 


	8. Sleep Interrupted

Shadows and Light 8/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Not related to either Journey of Love or Through the Darkness Falling  
  
Sleep Interrupted  
  
After dinner ended I made my way out of the hall watching how the Anla'shoc interacted with the Minbari. From what I could tell, this mission was a powder keg just waiting to explode. Delenn obviously thought it would be better if the fighting was not done on Minbar, where it would most-likely start a war. Here we were isolated and Neroon and I could hopefully keep them under control, until they would control themselves.   
  
Already I was sore and tired, an inauspicious start to the first day of training. I was angry with myself for showing any weakness in front of Neroon, but unfortunately I wasn't completely healed from my injuries attained during the Denn'sha. I would have to suck it up however because I had six more weeks of this fun-filled hell to get through before I could return to Babylon 5.   
  
"Peedran, Stand Down now!" I ordered, quickening my step. He was arguing with and Anla'shoc in front of the barracks, but it looked like it could easily escalate into a physical confrontation. I forced my way through the gathered crowd, pushing men left and right in my haste. "Are we going to continue to have problems communicating?"  
  
"No sir!" Peedran answered, backing away from the haggard-looking Human to stand at attention.  
  
"Good." I acknowledged, barely keeping a sigh from escaping. "Now what happened?"  
  
Before Peedran could answer my question, the Anla'shoc spoke first. I merely raised an eyebrow in question, not caring who answered so long as I got an explanation. After the long day I had I was in no mood for foolishness.  
  
"This bastard was bragging about the Earth-Minbari War, Marcus." The blonde haired warrior sneered disdainfully. Before he could continue however, I walked him backwards until he was standing against the wall staring at me in surprise.  
  
"First of all, there will be no name-calling of any kind in this compound. You will respect your fellow warriors and they will respect you. Is that clear?" I asked softly.  
  
"Y-Yes."  
  
"Very well." I acknowledged. "Now what is your name?"  
  
"Brian Kendrick."  
  
"Well, Mister Kendrick, you seem to be under the mistaken impression that I am your friend. Do I look like your friend?"  
  
"No." Kendrick stuttered, squirming uncomfortably.  
  
"No what?" I asked harshly.  
  
"No, you don't look like my friend, Sir."  
  
"Very good. I am not your pal, I am your Commanding Officer, and as such you will treat me with respect. You will address me as Sir or Anla'shoc Cole, is that understood?" I asked harshly, looking around at all the gathered warriors.  
  
"Yes sir." They all acknowledged, snapping to attention. I stepped away from Kendrick and turned toward Peedran once again.   
  
"Were you bragging about the war?" I asked sharply.  
  
"I wasn't bragging, Sir." Peedran answered assuredly looking me in the eye. "I was simply comparing fighting tactics and I mentioned that it was no wonder we decimated you because you were too quick to act without thinking."  
  
"Perhaps, but in the future you may not want to antagonize your cohabiters over the next six weeks." I suggested. "But if you feel so strongly about Minbari's superior strategic minds then perhaps a war games scenario would be an accurate assessment of skills."  
  
"An excellent idea, Marcus." Neroon agreed from the shadows where he had been standing observing the confrontation. "Hopefully afterwards we can begin to put our differences aside and work together."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"You should get some rest tonight. We will expect you to report to the training yard first thing tomorrow morning." I told them. "Spread the word."  
  
I walked toward my rooms, exhausted both mentally and physically, so I was surprised to notice Neroon following instep on my side.  
  
"How long were you there for?" I asked in between a yawn.  
  
"A few minutes." Neroon acknowledged. "You had the situation well in hand so I felt no need to interfere."  
  
"How gracious of you." I sneered sarcastically as I reached the door to my quarters. "I'll see you tomorrow, Neroon."  
  
As I was about to enter my quarters, Neroon put a restraining hand on my shoulder. He was rubbing the back of my knotted neck with his thumb, trying to relieve the built-up tension gathered there. I stood stock-still for a moment before I relaxed in his soothing grip. To soon as far as I was concerned, Neroon let me go and took a hasty step away.   
  
"Sleep well, Marcus." Neroon whispered softly before he entered his rooms, closing the door behind him.  
  
"You too, Neroon." I answered looking at the closed door in confusion. "You too." 


	9. War Games

Shadows and Light 9/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Not related to either Journey of Love or Through the Darkness Falling  
  
War Games  
  
I woke up that morning with the sunlight streaming in my window. Only after I turned back over to try to get back to sleep did I realize that I had overslept. I practically jumped out of bed, tripping on the sheets in my haste.   
  
As I strode to the center of town, I was still fastening my ranger cloak to my shoulder. Once I got to the courtyard I noticed everyone waiting for me. I barely kept myself from blushing under all of the scrutiny. Neroon simply stepped to the side as I came forward.  
  
"Sorry for the delay." I said looking around at the men. "If we are all ready?"  
  
It was decided that the Anla'shoc would get a ten-minute head start. After the allotted time the Warrior Caste would pursue and the group with the last man standing would be declared the winner. As the Anla'shoc entered the underbrush, Neroon and I sat in chairs near the entrance of Ombrachiaro. Ten minutes later the Minbari left to follow them.   
  
Neroon had surveillance set up in the forest earlier. As we watched the men fight it seemed as if they were fairly evenly matched. With a sidelong look at each other we stood up and entered the forest in stealth.   
  
As one we traversed the area and knocked out both Anla'shoc and Minbari warrior caste. Before they were aware of our presence we would ambush them. Surprisingly between the two of us we managed to incapacitate almost all of the trainees. By the time we were done it was near dusk as we moved in between the trees and re-entered the encampment.  
  
I watched in amusement from the balcony as they came stumbling back into camp. Funnily enough men from both groups were helping those injured to walk upright. All the while they were grumbling about fairness or lack thereof.  
  
"You weren't supposed to be involved." Marda yelled up at me, not seeing Neroon standing in the shadows.  
  
"Who told you that?" I asked innocently. "You're all warriors, you should be prepared for the unexpected."  
  
"You attacked Anla'shoc too."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, you're one of us!" Exclaimed the youngest ranger present.   
  
"What would give you that idea?" I sneered, glaring down at them disgustedly. "Haven't you been paying attention? You are all the same. If you want to survive the next six weeks you will need to work together! Neroon took out his own men and I took out some rangers. The distinction means nothing to either of us. We will continue to have similar lessons until it is absorbed by the masses."  
  
"Dinner will be in one hour. I suggest you see the doctor before then and take showers." Neroon said as he walked casually down the stairs. "I believe that we have made it clear that human/minbari fighting techniques each have their advantages. I hope we won't continue to waste valuable time with this again. Dismissed."  
  
As we walked toward our private bathhouse, which was news to me, but during the time we were knocking heads together Neroon mentioned it to me, Peedran stopped us.  
  
"You will teach us how you managed to sneak up on us all like that, right?"  
  
"Of course." I answered. "That is why we're here after all. To teach you."  
  
I slapped him on the back good-naturedly, only to be looked at like I had two heads. [Damn cultural differences. How the bloody hell am I supposed to connect with the Minbari if they all think I am trying to attack them? Snort.]  
  
As Neroon led me into the bathhouse I grew increasingly nervous especially when I noticed that there was only one tub, near the hot spring. Neroon didn't seem to notice anything amiss as he got undressed leisurely and stepped into the steaming water. He instantly relaxed letting his tired muscles be soothed, not noticing my avid staring. I think I had blushed to the roots of my hair when he undressed even though I did manage to force myself to look away until he was immersed in bubbly water.  
  
"Um… Neroon? What are you doing?" I cleared my suddenly dry throat noisily staring at a point over his head in my embarrassment.  
  
He merely looked at me in confusion as I continued to look away from him, still fully clothed. I am sure I looked quite uncomfortable.  
  
"Join me. The water is soothing." Neroon invited again gesturing to the tub. [What is with the communal bathing?}  
  
"I'm… fine, thanks."  
  
"What is the matter, Marcus?" Neroon asked softly as if talking to a skittish colt. When I merely looked at the ground, he startled me by getting out of the water and coming over to where I was standing.  
  
"Bloody hell!" I couldn't help but exclaim. He looked surprised, so he actually heard me unfortunately. "Eep."  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Um…" [Come on Marcus think! Stop acting like a blushing virgin. Oh, that's right I am a blushing virgin. Bloody Hell!] "Well some humans aren't as comfortable with nudity as Minbari seem to be."  
  
"You included?" Neroon asked sounding curious.  
  
"Yeah, so if you could just…" I let the sentence trail off with an inexplicit gesture of my hand. Neroon stepped back and sat in the water once again, only this time he turned his back to me.  
  
"There is now no reason to be embarrassed." Neroon commented, obviously seeing the amusement of the situation. "Join me… please."  
  
[How could I say no when he asked me so prettily? Damn him.]  
  
"Sure." I agreed while hurriedly undressing and practically throwing myself in the tub in case he happened to turn around. [Well good going, Cole. I am now in a tub naked with Neroon, who also happens to be naked. What the hell do I do now?]   
  
[You could enjoy it.]  
  
[Bugger off! Who asked you anyway?]  
  
[You did you prat.]  
  
Splashing water brought me back from my thoughts only to see Neroon stretch out further in the tub so that less of his body was covered then before. That water was dangerously low for my piece of mind.  
  
[Eep!] 


	10. Bath Time Fun

Shadows and Light 10/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Not related to either Journey of Love or Through the Darkness Falling  
  
Bath Time Fun  
  
Neroon pushed a handle on the side of the tub, which caused two jets to spring up from the bottom of the water. The bubbles that were made served to hide any private areas from view, praised be. I wasn't too enthusiastic about Neroon looking at me so intimately; he probably thought my human body was distasteful for all I knew. Having no experience with nudity I was uncomfortable being so close to Neroon in my state of dress.   
  
I kept moving around trying to find a comfortable position to sit in that also covered all of my unmentionables. Neroon seemed to find my discomfort amusing, so much so that I would catch him chuckling every few minutes.  
  
"Something funny?" I asked in exasperation, glaring at Neroon.  
  
"I would have thought that merely sharing a bath with a fellow warrior would be a relaxing experience after the strenuous day we have had." Neroon commented lounging by the side of the water jet, letting his back muscles be soothed by the hot spring. "If I didn't know better I would say you are afraid of me."  
  
"Hmpff." I snorted disdainfully. "Didn't we already have this bloody conversation?"  
  
"I believe we were talking about my skills with a pike, at the time." Neroon answered suggestively, his eyes twinkling. "If you would like to revisit the conversation I would be happy to oblige."  
  
"Um, that's okay." I answered, glancing at the surface of the bubbled water unconsciously, causing Neroon to laugh out loud. "Oh, bugger off!"  
  
"The way you were acting I would say you are untouched, Marcus." Neroon chortled. He stopped at once when he realized I wasn't laughing or disagreeing with him.  
  
"And what business is it of yours?" I growled angrily, turning my face to look away from Neroon.   
  
I didn't turn around even when I felt a tentative hand on my shoulder. Neroon continued stroking my back and arm until he felt me relax somewhat. At some point I even began to lean into his caressing touch.  
  
"I want it very much to be my business." Neroon murmured in my ear, his hot breath making me shiver even in the heat of the bath. "But it is too early yet to be speaking of such things."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked hesitantly, turning around into his heat. Upon realizing how close we were, and that our legs almost intertwined I hastily moved back a few feet.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Marcus." Neroon assured me calmly. "We have many obstacles to worry about in the future. Let's worry about them for now."  
  
"As you wish." I agreed, not knowing particularly what Neroon was alluding to, and too nervous to push the issue further and find out.  
  
"Good." Neroon murmured, pushing my body down into the frothy water once again, when it looked as if I would try to get up. "Now relax, will you? Let me wash your hair."  
  
  
  
"Why the bloody hell would you want to wash my hair?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I have none, do I?" Neroon answered. "I have always wondered what it felt like. Allow me to appease my curiosity."  
  
"You're out of your mind, you know that don't you?" I answered sighing softly in exasperation at his continued antics, waving a hand haphazardly giving Neroon permission although I remained somewhat stiff. "Fine, go ahead."   
  
Once he began to massage my scalp however, I couldn't help but relax so that I was practically lying on his lap. I took no notice of my position however; merely let my tired muscles rest against Neroon's strong chest. Before long my eyes began to drift shut, and the last sensation I felt before sleep claimed me was Neroon gently stroking my hair. 


	11. Relaxation and the Night Sky

Shadows and Light 11/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Not related to either Journey of Love or Through the Darkness Falling  
  
Relaxation and the Night Sky  
  
I never found out how I got back to my quarters unseen after I fell asleep in the bathhouse. But I woke hours later to find myself immersed in a pile of blankets, my hair and body dry, and my feet toasty warm. I blushed a fiery crimson when I imagined Neroon towel drying me in his arms before carrying me to my rooms unseen.   
  
I refused to think about Neroon dressing me and putting me to bed, it was just to intimate a thing for me to contemplate. Why he didn't just wake me I didn't know, but as I got up from my bed I noticed it was dark outside.   
  
It was still a few hours from dawn and since I had fallen asleep so early I wasn't tied in the least. I threw on a robe and exited my rooms. As I walked around the barracks under the stars I inhaled the rejuvenating cool night air.  
  
{God, this week has been insane. At least the two factions are beginning to work together. This may just work after all. Unless of course they kill each other out in the wilderness, but at least then we'll have enough places to hide their bodies.]  
  
I had just sat down on the outer steps of my porch looking out at the sky when I heard a door open on my left hand side. Turning my head towards the left I noticed Neroon walking towards me in a flowing Star Rider's robe, his skin looking glistening in the moonlight.  
  
"We've really got to stop meeting like this." I commented  
  
"So far these late night get-togethers have been the highlight of my time here." Neroon answered causing me to blush.  
  
"Well, that tells the quality of the company you keep, doesn't it?" I joked with him nudging his shoulder playfully.  
  
"It does indeed."  
  
"So, you prepared for our little nature expedition?" I asked in an effort to change the subject.  
  
"Of course." Neroon responded. "If nothing else I will be able to enjoy the surroundings. It has been a long time since I have gotten the chance to relax in the more lush areas of Minbar. For the last few years now, I have either been their on business and so haven't had the time to enjoy it, or else I have been captaining the Ingata."  
  
"Ah, well then, this trip hopefully will prove to be enjoyable for you." I told him sincerely. "But don't forget about the students. I doubt it will be all smooth-sailing,"  
  
"Smooth-sailing?" Neroon asked in confusion.  
  
"Just a human phrase." I assured him. "It means without difficulties or obstacles."  
  
"I see." Neroon answered. "However, I do not expect it to be without difficulties, but they do seem to be able to work together when they need to."  
  
"That's true. I was surprised that they were all helping each other yesterday." I commented. "I certainly didn't expect it."  
  
"Neither did I, truth be told. But that most likely had just as much to do with our attacking all of them than with any overt desire to help each other."  
  
"We'll see how they adapt to this environment then, when there is no danger for them to face. Perhaps they can learn to work together over the next few weeks."  
  
"This place is relaxing. Let us not talk of this for a few minutes and simply enjoy the peaceful night." Neroon suggested before relaxing on the deck, lying down so that he was looking up at the stars. I followed suit shortly thereafter, resting near Neroon's side and gazing at the luminous stars above us.  
  
We lay in companionable silence for a time, listening to the various animals and noises in the dark. I had to admit if only to myself, that this was the most relaxed I had been in quite a while. Whether it was the peaceful surroundings or the company I couldn't hazard a guess. I let out a contented breath as I turned on my side to watch Neroon in the moonlight.   
  
"You should relax more often." I commented softly, feeling braver than I would have been in the daytime. "You're handsome when you're not scowling at everyone, a bit less intimidating as well."  
  
"I need to be intimidating." He answered staunchly. "I am Warrior Caste."  
  
"And I'm Anla'shok, what's your point? I don't go walking around provoking fear in people all the time." I answered sarcastically. Neroon snorted in disbelief, causing me to glare at him. [I do not intimidate people.}  
  
"Not all the time, no. But most of the time you do."  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not scary." I asserted, truly shocked that Neroon would think I was.  
  
"You are not frightening perhaps, but you have an intensity about you that encourages others to keep their distance." Neroon explained simply.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"I am sure that you don't, but the fact remains that you are just as intimidating as I am in your own way." Neroon answered, ignoring my grumbling as he did so. "Perhaps you need to relax some as well."  
  
"Hmphh… We'll see." I answered softly sounding grumpy, when in reality I was taking what Neroon said seriously.   
  
The night slowly began to lighten, although Neroon and I stayed where we were until the first ray of sunlight graced the sky, only then moving to start the day. 


	12. Survival Camp Begins

Shadows and Light 12/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Not related to either Journey of Love or Through the Darkness Falling  
  
Survival Camp Begins  
  
I looked back upon our encampment one last time before leading the troops further into the wilderness. As the brush grew denser I couldn't seem to shake of a vague sense of foreboding. Neroon and I didn't have a preset itinerary for the next few weeks. Neroon and I simply thought that we would travel where the mood takes us, although we had planned to row down river and climb the mountain off in the distance at least.   
  
The further we traveled from camp the less disciplined the two groups became. Rather than doing anything about it we let it ride for the moment until we finally made camp. By that time we had been hiking for many hours and we all were thoroughly exhausted.   
  
"Why don't you go wash up in the stream over by that clearing." I suggested, looking quite relaxed and almost asleep. The men quickly took our suggestion to heart. The chance to get clean and cool off too much a temptation. As soon as they left, each taking a change of clothes with them, Neroon ambled over to my side.  
  
"What shall we do about them?" Neroon queried softly so as not to draw any undue attention.  
  
"I have an idea, but I don't know if you'll agree to it." I commented looking hesitant. Although I learned this particular exercise from EFI I wasn't sure if the Minbari would see its merits.  
  
"Well, you will never know if you don't mention it to me."  
  
"Very well." I answered, taking a moment to compose my explanation before responding. "In EFI training we went on a similar expedition, except rather then promoting teamwork, we competed against each other. The last man standing was the victor."  
  
"This does no seem to have any merit in use training our charges." Neroon commented sounding somewhat confused. "After all, we want them to learn to work together harmoniously not tear each other apart."  
  
"I know that." I answered shortly. "Now, if you'd let me finish."  
  
"Very well, go ahead." Nerood told me magnanimously [How bloody generous of him.]  
  
"Anyway, our drill instructors simply flew us to a deserted wilderness and dropped us off. We were on our own from then on to survive as we would. I figured that while the others were out of sight we could take their supplies and leave. They would only have the clothes on their back and each other to depend on." I explained.   
  
"What if they kill each other?" Neroon asked skeptically.  
  
"They won't." I assured him.  
  
"Can we take the chance that you are wrong?"  
  
"Look, I'm not wrong. Trust me."   
  
"I would like to, but we should al least stay unnoticed in their general vicinity to make sure." Neroon responded reluctantly. "Otherwise, perhaps this could work. Without us breathing down their collective necks, they have more leeway to solve their differences as they see fit."  
  
"Exactly. Besides, during EFI training although there were a few content to take out other trainees, most of us decided to work together to ensure our survival. If we were ordered to fight each other but did not, seeing the merits of working together, I am sure that our trainees will do likewise." I told Neroon, as he helped me to my feet.   
  
From there we picked up the packs filled with supplies, as well as the camping gear. We left them five heating devices between them and only enough blankets for half. Underneath the blankets we left enough field rations for all of them for a day and a half.   
  
We quickly gathered their belongings and threw them over our shoulders. I made my way out of camp carrying most of the load and dragging the rest behind me. After I was out of sight, Neroon meticulously covered our tracks, leaving no clues as to where we went, or in what direction. After we settled on a cliff a few thousand feet away, we used our night vision to observe their reactions when they found us gone. We could hear what was being said as well, because Neroon left a small hearing device in a nearby tree, virtually undetectable. As they walked back to the now bare camp we lay down next to each other and began to listen. 


	13. Complaints, Rumors, and Respect?

Shadows and Light 13/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Not related to either Journey of Love or Through the Darkness Falling  
  
Complaints, Rumors and… Respect?  
  
"Where are they?" Brian asked panicked. "We were only gone for a few minutes."  
  
"Our supplies are gone too." Sactira stated looking around the campsite.  
  
"Not all of them. Look over there."  
  
The group walked over toward the edge of the clearing and indeed there were some of their things. Peedran hastily looked through the pile to see what was left.  
  
"There are a few blankets, some food, and five heat generators." Peedran exclaimed softly. "We only have these items and the clothes on our back."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"Do you think something happened to Alit Neroon and Anla'shoc Cole?" Kendrick asked in a tiny voice. "Could there be wild animals out here?"  
  
"Maybe they were attacked." Sactira commented worriedly.  
  
"Let's look around the clearing and see if we can find any clues as to where they disappeared to." Peedran suggested, not waiting for the others to agree as he strode away.  
  
"What makes him the leader?" Michael asked Kendrick, when he thought Peedran was out of earshot.  
  
"No one else had any ideas, and we need to get moving." Peedran called over his shoulder calmly. "Are you going to help look for them or not?"  
  
Michael made no move to verbally answer merely grumbled angrily as he followed Kendrick in Peedran's wake. All thirty-two warriors worked in silence for over ten minutes, each examining a section of the clearing and the underbrush. After an unsuccessful search they gathered back near their supplies to report their findings.  
  
"I found nothing." Kendrick exclaimed in a frustrated manner, throwing his hands in the air helplessly.  
  
"Me neither." Michael answered.  
  
"There were not tracks of any kind and the only thing I noticed were a few broken branches off the path to my right." Sactira told the gathered warriors. "If they were attacked the thing was flying, because it lest no trail."  
  
"Perhaps." Peedran acknowledged. "We don't know anything about the wildlife and fauna of this planet. There may be creatures that fly in the air that attacked them, but wouldn't we have heard an attack?"  
  
"You're right." Kendrick agreed to the shock of everyone present. "We weren't that far away, we would have heard them if they had been attacked. They likely would have called for help."  
  
"Besides," Kendrick continued softly. "Between the two of them they could handle most any threat."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Michael exclaimed. "That Minbari is as much a…"  
  
"Competent warrior as Anla'Shoc Cole is." Kendrick interrupted. "Or have you forgotten what they did to us during the war games exercise so soon?"  
  
"Of course not, but what's to say that he didn't attack Cole?"  
  
Peedran snorted in amusement, for once in accord with Kendrick who had much the same reaction.  
  
"What?' Michael asked irritably. "If Neroon had attacked Marcus then he could have taken him by surprise. That could be why we didn't hear a struggle."  
  
"Somehow I sincerely doubt that." Bandel said sounding amused. "Besides the fact that I don't think the Alit would attack anyone from behind, I doubt that Anla'shoc Cole would quietly allow himself to be knocked out."  
  
"True." Agreed Kendrick. "I can't see them doing anything quietly, let alone fighting."  
  
"There have been rumors…" Bandel mentioned hesitantly.  
  
"Rumors?" Peedran questioned curiously.  
  
"Among some of us… Do you think that Neroon and Marcus are attracted to each other?" Bandel asked delicately.  
  
"They do spend an inordinate amount of time in each other's company."  
  
"It would explain a few things." Peedran agreed.  
  
The conversation continued in much the same vane for quite a while until they decided to sleep and look at the problem again with a fresh perspective in the morning. Across from them quite a ways away Marcus and Neroon looked at each other uncomfortably before lying down to sleep facing away from the other. No words passed between them in the night. 


	14. Unknown Enemy

Shadows and Light 14/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Not related to either Journey of Love or Through the Darkness Falling  
  
Unknown Enemy  
  
Over the next few days the trainees had gotten closer together while trying to find us, while Neroon and I had all but been avoiding each other as much as possible. Every time I looked at the Minbari I would notice that he staring at me. His eyes seemed to burn me up from the inside out until I began to stop looking at him at all.   
  
I had no idea what he was thinking of when he looked at me like that, but it was beginning to make me nervous and jittery. Ever since we overheard that conversation that the trainees had the night of our 'disappearance' I have been trying to convince myself that it was impossible for Neroon to be attracted to me at all. After all I am human and his dislike for humans is near legendary nowadays. I don't think that Neroon would even think to look at a human as a lover would, let alone me. I knew that Neroon respected me after the Denn'sha, but I couldn't even contemplate any deeper feelings between us.  
  
While we both ignored the other we had to stay a step away from the trainees, who had decided the next morning once they had talked about our mysterious disappearance in more detail, that we had left them to fend for themselves.   
  
After coming to that decision they decided to track us using the broken branches to give them a direction in which to travel. At that point we decided to leave a few clues for them to track, although nothing so noticeable for them to be able to actually find us. They came close a couple of times to seeing us, while we were spying on them, but fortunately we managed to escape unseen through the underbrush.  
  
Most surprising of all was the deep friendship that had developed between Brian and Peedran. During the daytime they would track together and at night they would stay up and talk about their lives and childhoods. It did me proud that some of our students had managed to put their differences aside and began to form friendships.   
  
Not all of them were so inclined however. Michael was still bitter about Peedran giving orders and was increasingly belligerent to all the Minbari, causing a rift between himself and Brian. Fortunately the distanse didn't seem to be irreparable, so hopefully he would realize his mistake before we got back to camp.   
  
Neroon was scouting ahead to check our path when I heard a scream from the opposite direction, where the trainees were following us from. Without thinking about the consequences I ran full tilt in their direction. I rushed through the trees, ignoring as branches caught me across the face and arms, scraping my skin. Following the screams of the fallen warrior I came upon two creatures attacking him unmercifully. I had no idea what the thinks were that were attacking him, but I jumped into the fray to protect my student from harm.  
  
The two hairy creatures had long teeth, almost like fangs, and claws that were razor sharp. They were a bit larger than my height and covered with scales and dark green hair. Just as the one closest to Sactira was about to flay him alive with it's claws I intervened. By chance I managed to block it's claws from connecting with his head, as I continued hitting it with my pike. When I noticed that my pike was having little effect except to momentarily stun the creature I grabbed my dagger hidden in my cloak and stabbed it in the chest before it could injure me. Unfortunately it managed to claw me across the chest before it was killed. The other one smelling my blood went wild, attacking me ferociously like a thing possessed. I was quickly overpowered and knocked to the ground as the creature pounced on me, wrapping it's tail, which I hadn't noticed it had since it had been detracted, around my chest cutting off my air supply. My pike had dropped from my hands during the ongoing struggle and I was left weaponless as it hovered menacingly over me. 


	15. Guerilla Warfare

Shadows and Light 15/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Not related to either Journey of Love or Through the Darkness Falling  
  
Guerilla Warfare  
  
I closed my eyes as the creature made as if to decapitate me with its massive claws, not wanting to see my impeding death up close. I heard a screech from above me and hastily opened my eyes as the monster's weigh and tail lifted off me.   
  
I turned my head to the direction where the noise came from only to filmy breath whoosh out of my lungs in fear. Sactira was attacking the scaly green-haired thing with his pike furiously, batting its attacks away as best he could. The Minbari already had a long gash on his arm, which hung loosely at his left side. The weird bear-like creature had only suffered from minor injuries and was nearly one hundred percent.   
  
Sactira began to slow quickly, as he lost more and more blood. I somehow managed to crawl over to my bloodied dagger and fallen pike, ignoring my cracked ribs and shredded chest. I forced myself to my feet and wobbly attacked the creature from its blind side. I was a much more able fighter then the young Minbari and it quickly turned it's full attention to me as I attacked it with both pike and dagger.  
  
"Get out of here." I yelled at Sactira without taking my focus off of my attacker. When he merely stayed put and continued to stare at me in shock I lost my temper. "Find help, damn it! I don't know how much longer I can keep the thing at bay!"  
  
Sactira finally noticed my carefully concealed panic and ran in the opposite direction as fast as his legs were able to. I didn't pay attention to which direction he went, whether back to camp or towards Neroon, as I was immersed in simply fighting for my life.  
  
I managed to evade most of his attacks, but couldn't get out of the way of all of them, and by the time a few minutes passed I was nearly covered in small cuts and claw marks. My chest was bleeding at a heavy clip and I was getting very light-headed. During one particularly lucky throw I managed to stab the beast in the gut with my blood-encrusted dagger, but even that merely slowed it down some.  
  
I was quickly running out of options as well as energy and was close to collapse as I heard the welcome sound of yelling from the distance.  
  
"Come on!"   
  
"He was over here." I thought it was Sactira yelled to the others.  
  
"Hurry up, I hear something coming from over that way."  
  
I continued fighting doggedly, trying to keep myself alive until the trainees could get to me. Just as I was about to fall over from blood loss, the trainees ran through the brush to my rescue. With a total of twelve warriors attacking the thing it was soon a lifeless corpse a few feet away. After the beast was taken care of, I let myself fall from my precarious position leaning on my pike upright for much-needed support. Before I could hit the ground I was caught gently in a pair of strong arms.  
  
"Is he alright?" Michael asked worriedly as Peedran held me awkwardly in his arms, trying not to upset my wounds too much with abrupt movements.  
  
"I don't know." Peedran told the others as I let my body relax and I closed my eyes in pain and exhaustion. "I do not know human biology well enough to check him over."  
  
"Put him down gently on the ground." A soft voice ordered. I was carefully lowered until I was lying flat on a blanket of some kind, and soon my wounds were being gently cleaned and dressed.   
  
"Do you know what you are doing, Brian?" Sactira asked in concern, causing me to open my eyes for a second and try to speak through my dry parched throat.  
  
"Sac... tra… We.. ll?" I managed to ask haltingly. Brian barely heard me, and I gave up having them understand me when I saw Sactira bend over into my line of sight.  
  
"I am fine, Sir." The young Minbari answered, squeezing my uninjured shoulder in assurance. "Thanks to you. Now rest, we'll get you back to the camp soon."  
  
I merely hummed in agreement and once again closed my eyes in exhaustion. The soothing swipe of the cloth over my overheated skin slowly lulled me into a restless sleep. 


	16. Hallucinations and Awakenings

Shadows and Light 16/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Not related to either Journey of Love or Through the Darkness Falling  
  
Hallucinations and Awakenings  
  
I suddenly found myself in the dark sitting by a small fire. The embers cast a haunting glow to my surroundings and the crackle, as well as the light, of the fire soothed my tightly wound body. I don't know how long I had been simply staring at the fire as it burned, but I was startled out of my recent tranquility when I heard a howl from somewhere to my left.   
  
I looked that way but could see nothing further than the ring of light cast by the fire. The rest of the forest was covered in darkness. I heard a howl a second time this time from closer and to my right side. I stood up and placed my hand on my hip to finger my pike, only to find it missing.   
  
While the sounds continued all around me interspersed with screams I began to search the ground desperately for my missing denn'bok. My fingers began to bleed as I dug up the hard dirt near the fire and I was quickly becoming panicked.  
  
"Marcus." I heard whispered through the trees softly, hauntingly. My back stiffened automatically and I turned around to the darkness.  
  
"Who is there?" I asked as my voice shook with fear, taking a step forward nearer to the edge of the light.  
  
"Marcus." The voice whispered again, this time sounding pained, almost upset. "Come back to me."  
  
"Who are you?" I asked the voice, starting to follow it instinctively. It sounded so sad that there wasn't even a thought as I listened to it except to make it feel better. With this in mind I stepped into the darkness and ran into the forest. "Where are you?"  
  
"You are stronger than this, Marcus. By Valen fight!"   
  
This time I followed the voice without question further into the vast darkness, as branches and leaves hit my in the face and arms as I ran almost in a daze. I followed the voice even as it's words slowed down to a word here and there and just as I was about to give up on ever fining the owner I reached a clearing. In the center a body was screaming in pain as two creatures attacked it brutally. I seemed to be frozen to the spot for every time I attempted to help I found my limbs unresponsive. It was only after the person underneath the ravaging beasts ceased to fight that his head fell to the side. Only when the face fell into the light did I see the identity of the fallen man.  
  
"Neroon!" I gasped in shock falling to my knees in agony. "No!"  
  
===========================================================================  
  
I was shaken into wakefulness at that moment when water was dumped on my body causing me to jackknife painfully into a sitting position. I didn't notice the worried faces of my trainees as I woke up still caught in the terror that gripped me in the dream.  
  
"Neroon, where-" Before I could finish my panicked question I was interrupted by a very familiar voice.  
  
"What was all the shouting about?" Neroon came into view a few feet away carrying clean bandages. "I leave you alone for one minute and look what happens."  
  
"Bloody bastard!" I hissed furiously before I jumped up, ignoring the pain it caused me and practically bowled the stunned Minbari over. I successfully knocked us both to the ground with me laying on top of Neroon. Without saying a word I began to caress his face, making sure he was indeed really there. If his surprised expression was anything to go by, this was the last thing he expected me to do. "You ever scare me like that again and I'll kill you myself!"  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about, but you should be resting." Neroon answered looking up at me with a soft expression on his normally dour face. "Now get up."  
  
As I carefully got to my feet, Neroon put a supporting arm around my waist to keep me from toppling over. Only as I walked carefully back to the pellet I was resting on before did I notice the worried Trainees looking at me as I approached.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm fine." I assured them, noticing a few were grinning at each other when they thought I wouldn't notice. When Neroon gently placed me on the pellet I heard him mumbling to himself all the while.  
  
"Stupid humans. Never make the least bit of sense. Can never stay out of trouble. Hmpph, if I scare him again. He is the one attacked by an animal. Of all the brainless, ill-advised, stubborn…"  
  
This time I went to sleep with a smile on my face and Neroon's hand in my grasp. I slept without dreaming. 


	17. Marching Two By Two

Shadows and Light 17/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Not related to either Journey of Love or Through the Darkness Falling  
  
Marching Two by Two  
  
The next two days I spent flat on my back recuperating as Neroon played nursemaid, which gave me hours of amusement. I was healing well and by the third day in the same place I was well enough to move on my own, although I was still in quite a bit of pain. Whenever I breathed too deeply I would pull the wound on my stomach and I was still walking with a noticeable hop. My arm was bruised and battered but that was the least severe of my considerable injuries.   
  
As it was Neroon refused to let me walk on my own on my leg, and insisted that I use him as a crutch of sorts. It was decided that the group had become used to working together under less that ideal conditions so there was no further use in the survival exercises. While we were walking back toward the encampment I was literally being held to Neroon's side and my feet were barely touching the ground every other step. That as nothing else had, convinced me of Neroon's awesome strength, which he hadn't employed often in my presence.  
  
"Could you put me down please?" I growled softly in Neroon's ear as he continued to bodily, yet gently, march me through the forest. By that point I was practically cradled in his arms except I was held to his side instead, probably for reputation sake if nothing else.  
  
"We will be back to the clearing in the morning if we keep up this pace." Neroon answered, ignoring my request.  
  
"Neroon, I am perfectly capable of walking on my own." I insisted, digging my fingers into his arm as it held me about the waist. I was being childish but I couldn't bring myself to care as Neroon hauled me around like a rag doll. I didn't like feeling weak or vulnerable, and Neroon made me feel both without even being aware of it.  
  
"Perhaps, but in your current condition why injure yourself further if you do not need to?" Neroon asked reasonably. "I am perfectly capable of carrying you."  
  
"Damn it!" I cursed angrily, which only caused Neroon to look at me in amusement before concentrating on his destination again. It was quiet for a half an hour or so before he spoke again, startling me in the process.  
  
"The trainees do not care that I am carrying you." Neroon murmured as I tried to move into a more comfortable position. "You protected them with your life, and were injured holding off two ferocious beast. They all respect you for it."  
  
"They may not bloody well care, but I do." I snapped back. "I am not a child and I would thank you to realize it."  
  
Neroon was quiet for a few tension filled moments before he tightened his hands on my body and brought me into close contact with him. So close in fact that I could smell his sweat as well as the earthy musk that was distinctively Neroon.  
  
"I am quite aware that you are not a child, Marcus." Neroon murmured huskily, causing his whole chest to rumble pleasantly under my head. "I would not think of a child the way I think of you."  
  
[Huh?] Before I could ask him about that ambiguous statement Neroon continued talking.  
  
"However, you should try not to act like one. No one thinks less of you for accepting help, least of all me. Perhaps you should try being gracious for a change."  
  
"Gracious my bloody arse." I snarled under my breath, deliberately tightening my grip on his neck doing my best to cut off his air supply. 


	18. A Difference of Opinion

Shadows and Light 18/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Not related to either Journey of Love or Through the Darkness Falling  
  
A Difference of Opinion  
  
A few hours passed insipidly only interspersed by the occasional sarcastic comment from Neroon or myself. Even Peedran and Brian got in on the act and currently we were spitting zingers at each other left and right. I never knew that Minbari warriors had a sense of humor. I found it refreshing that I did not have to curb my black humor for their benefit. When it became obvious to me that no one cared that I was being all but carried by Neroon I calmed somewhat and stopped trying to strangle the aggravating man. The prat never even acknowledged my attempts, instead he merely continued on at a steady pace, leaving the others to catch up. All of this talking eventually turned to the Denn'sha. When Peedran brought it up both Neroon and I went silent for a moment remembering the events that led to our current situation.  
  
"What led up to the Denn'sha?" Peedran asked inquisitively, while the other trainees rushed to catch up to us so that they too could hear our answers. "I heard it had something to do with Shakiri."  
  
I couldn't help myself from growling at that name. Neroon looked at me silently until I stopped growling. This didn't stop me from vocalizing my thought about that particular Minbari.  
  
"That bloody arrogant bastard nearly destroyed the Caste in his quest for power." I snapped furiously ignoring Neroon's grip as it tightened significantly. "Shakiri is a coward!"  
  
A few of the more vocal among us had taken exception to my aspersions on their former leader's character. I wasn't in the mood for any young pup that thought he knew better than me what went down.  
  
"Marcus, perhaps you should think before you speak in future." Neroon stated coldly, staring at me as if I were a stranger.  
  
"Meaning what exactly?" I asked imperiously, glaring at Neroon in exasperation.  
  
"Meaning that although you may not approve of his methods-"  
  
"The man wanted to kill Delenn!" I snarled heatedly pushing myself from Neroon's arms. He let me go.  
  
"He wanted to lead his people gloriously, as was his right." Neroon barked back, igniting my ire even further.  
  
  
  
"He cared nothing for his people." I gasped in shock. " He only cared for himself."  
  
"Shakiri was trying to save his people from making a dire mistake. Of course he cared for them." Neroon interrupted.  
  
  
  
"Bullshit! He wanted to further his own political agenda. He had no qualms about killing another Minbari to accomplish his goals." I answered.   
  
"Neither did I if you will remember." Neroon interjected.   
  
"But you were doing what you thought best for your people, all your people. I knew that, hell even Delenn knew that. You thought you were right and would do anything to keep the Castes from making a mistake. You realized that you were in error and-"  
  
"That is a nice fairytale Marcus. However the reality is a bit more colorful." Neroon interrupted quietly. "I arrived on Babylon 5 to stop a mistake from occurring. I didn't care what means I had to go to in order to protect my people. I came to a epiphany of sorts, but that does not negate validity of my claim."  
  
  
  
"Validity? Delenn is doing her damndest to protect all of her people and prevent further violence within the Rangers and the Caste."   
  
"Delenn is using her resources wisely, but she has no right to interfere in Warrior Caste matters." Neroon answered matter-of-factly. "She is Religious Caste, whether she is Entil'zha or not."  
  
"Delenn is the reason that Minbar isn't currently involved in a civil war." I snapped loosing my patience. "I would say that qualifies her pretty well to rule your people."  
  
"The reason we are not locked in civil war is you, Marcus. Not that… woman." Neroon answered unequivocally.   
  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You are the reason that Delenn still draws breath today." Neroon answered quietly, yet sincerely. "Had it not been for you I would have killed her before they could complete the ceremony."  
  
All of the trainees gasped at Neroon's emotionless narrative, shocked that an honorable warrior like Neroon would admit to planning to kill one of his people.  
  
"We both know that I couldn't stop you Neroon." I growled softly, angered that he would joke about my defeat so cavalierly, and in front of the trainees at that. "You were humoring me near the end there."  
  
"Besides that fact that you are one of the finest warriors I have ever faced, I was not speaking of our physical fight." Neroon explained carefully. "I realized when you were kneeling under my weapon waiting for the killing blow, yet only showing righteousness, and no fear, that you would have no qualms dying for Delenn."  
  
"What does that have to do with stopping you from killing Delenn?"  
  
"I realized then, that if such an honorable warrior would follow her, that if you saw something in her that I did not, and found her worthy of following, then many of my own would do likewise. Whether I agreed with the appointment or not, I most assuredly did not, wasn't the issue. Although it went against tradition the people had chosen to follow her. I am many things but naïve I am not. I always follow where the Caste leads. I most likely could have challenged Delenn for leadership, but I did not think it was worth dividing our people over, especially since she obviously had some aptitude or you would not have supported her as you did."  
  
"I see." I answered still in shock that Neroon would rate my opinion so high. "Well whatever the reason, I am glad you changed your mind."  
  
"So am I." Neroon answered softly, tucking a stray hair behind my ear before giving my cheek a gentle caress. Without another word Neroon picked me back up and continued back to the encampment, the trainees following silently behind us. 


	19. An Unprovoked Attack

Shadows and Light 19/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Not related to either Journey of Love or Through the Darkness Falling  
  
An Unprovoked Attack  
  
We continued our journey back to the training ground walking steadily onward. It was only when I was startled awake from where I rested on Neroon's shoulder did I realize the distance we had traveled in only a few hours. As I looked up I noticed a slight rustling in the bushed about a hundred feet away. When I looked at Neroon, fully intent upon pointing it out, I saw him looking in the opposite direction contemplatively. I noticed right away that most of the other trainees seemed oblivious to the possible threat, with the exception of Peedran, Sactira and Brian. They were all watching Neroon and I with uneasy glances, gripping their denn'bok in preparation of an attack.  
  
"Are you able to fight?" Neroon asked me softly without preamble.  
  
"I-" I began blusteringly only to be stopped by a stern glare from Neroon.   
  
"The truth, Marcus." Neroon ordered.  
  
"I… don't know." I answered truthfully. "I suppose if I had no choice I would get by, but it greatly depends on the number of opponents. I don't think my body is up for an extended fight."  
  
"Very well." Neroon acknowledged gently. "If we are attacked you will be responsible for getting the trainees to safety while myself and the others will guard your retreat."  
  
"Like bloody hell!" I exclaimed louder than I meant to, drawing the attention of all those nearby. "Not bloody likely. I won't just run away and let you handle it."  
  
"You have no choice." Neroon growled in my ear. "You already told me that you are in no condition to be included in this fight. You would put the others at risk if you insist on staying. You would put me at risk, since I would be at least partially focused on protecting you."  
  
"You really know how to make a man feel guilty." I mumbled irritably before giving in with ill manners. "Wouldn't want you to be unduly distracted."  
  
Just as I was about to continue complaining one of the creatures that I fought before broke through the trees to my left and attacked Marda. From there all hell broke loose. While all of us moved to help the besieged Minbari we were blind-sided by more attackers. I was barely set on my feet when Neroon attacked the nearest beast, giving no quarter. Belatedly remembering my agreement with Neroon I walked unsteadily toward where Neroon, Sactira, Brian and Peedran gathered most of the trainees surrounded, who were the most experienced fighters in the group.  
  
"Come on guys, follow me." I ordered them, using my pike as a crutch to help me keep upright as I moved away from where the battle was taking place. They hesitantly followed me, looking back at their mates worriedly as they did so. "They will be fine. Neroon won't let anything happen to them, now we've got to go."  
  
As it turned out the ugly tailed buggers were the least of our problems. They in fact were simply well trained pets to the native inhabitants of this 'uninhabited' world. Color me surprised when suddenly a man landed in front of our escape route, essentially blocking our way. He looked much like a Narn, except without the spots and a bit shorter. His eyes looked downright demonic, and he carried a wicked looking blade aimed at us.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Michael asked quietly, backing away from the unknown man.  
  
"How the bloody hell should I know?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" The dark-skinned man snarled menacingly, watching me wearily as I walked forward.   
  
"We did not realize this planet was already inhabited." I told him calmly, desperately hoping that I could avoid further confrontation. "Our people are on a training exercise and our intelligence told us that there was not beings on this planet."  
  
"You will leave our planet immediately." He ordered furiously, ignoring or not understanding my explanation for our being there.   
  
"We would but we have no transport until next month." I explained hurriedly. "We are terribly sorry for this misunderstanding. I will make sure that we don't bother you in the mean time."  
  
I stepped forward so that I was standing face to face with the native and as I tried to walk around him I was hit from behind with his spear. I was in no condition to block the blow so I was hit with the full brunt of it and knocked to the ground.   
  
As this was going on, the others all rushed forward to intercede on my behalf, only to be surprised when more men came out of the trees and surrounded them. Before I could order them to stand down they were standing back to back waiting for the first attack. From my place on the ground, wheezing painfully I noticed that my guys were taking care of business quite well. They were working together to fight off the men, who were vastly over-matched. I was attempting to regain my balance and enter the battle when I was struck from behind and knocked unconscious. 


	20. Trapped With the Unknown

Shadows and Light 20/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Not related to either Journey of Love or Through the Darkness Falling  
  
Trapped With the Unknown  
  
I woke up to my shoulder being shaken repeatedly. As I opened my eyes slowly, wincing at the abrupt light streaming into my eyes, to see a dark blur standing over me. I blinked a few times and gradually my vision began to clear.   
  
"Ugh. My aching head." I whimpered softly, closing my eyes again to blot out the pain. A hand lifted my head gently, massaging my neck until most of the pain went away and I could move my head slightly. "What happened?"  
  
"The original inhabitants of this planet took exception to our being here."  
  
"What the hell?" I asked, jerking up in surprise. "Neroon?"  
  
"Who else would it be?" Neroon asked sarcastically, while moving to rub my shoulders from behind. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Just peachy." I murmured, leaning back into Neroon's hands. "A little stiff, and my head is still pounding, but I'm okay. Now are you going to tell me where we are?"  
  
"Masea, he's the guy that knocked you out, is the Chief of these people from what I could understand while they were talking. Once you were hit, the trainees were overpowered by more of the tribal warriors. I heard screaming in your direction, and once I got there only Peedran and Brian still stood. The tribe was in the process of dragging you off into the woods. When I tried to intervene I was taken as well."  
  
"Damn." I swore softly. "What about the others? Are they okay?"  
  
"I am not sure where they are being held." Neroon told me, sitting across from me on the bed where I was currently laying. The room we were in was small, to the point of claustrophobic, and fairly dark. "I did manage to speak to Masea after we got into the camp. He is under the impression that we are mates. I let him believe that because it seems that mated warriors are well respected in the tribe. It may give us an advantage later on."  
  
"Is that why we're together?" I asked cautiously, for the moment not considering what our playacting might include in the future. "In the same room I mean."  
  
"Yes I believe so." Neroon answered.   
  
"But why did they think we were mated in the first place?" I questioned, watching as Neroon looked away from me nervously.  
  
"It may have something to do with my reaction when I found you unconscious being carried away by Masea." Neroon offered softly. I continued to stare at him until he continued reluctantly. "I got angry and attempted to attack the two men holding you, as well as their leader. Masea also mentioned how I was holding you earlier. I believe they have been observing us for a few days now."  
  
"That explains that I suppose, but what about the trainees? Are they injured badly? Before I was hit, no one was injured too terribly, so I didn't see the capture at all."  
  
"As far as I could determine, the trainees are alive. Some were hurt when I was captured, but there weren't any fatalities that I know of."  
  
"Good. At least the men are alive, and hopefully together as well."  
  
"They are together. We were the only ones separated from the others. They were all lead away from us while you were still unconscious."  
  
Before I could ask further questions, the door to our room was opened from the outside, and in stepped Masea followed by a large man who looked similar carrying a plate of food and drink. The door closed behind them quietly as they walked calmly into the room and placed the tray between us on the small table near the bed where Neroon and I were sitting. I looked at Neroon skeptically before I picked up a piece of fruit from the plate. Neroon followed my lead and we ate in silence as the two men watched our progress.  
  
"This is Frea and I am Masea. Since it seems that you are unable to leave our planet for a time, we thought it best if we kept you where we could observe your behavior. That way there will be no further problems." Masea told us, shifting next to the larger man by his side subconsciously. "We have observed the way in which the two of you interact. Your relationship is similar to our social-political style."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked softly, unsure of where this conversation was heading. The large alien spoke up in answer.  
  
"In our society, our people are ruled by a two males, who mate for life. We are each the top warriors from the Agarod and the Sedic. Our people had been at war for many years, until the strongest man from each group, Masea and myself, mated and ended the ongoing conflict. Now, we lead our people together, sharing the responsibility and power. We have observed you two over the last two days and you are much like ourselves. In you we see brethren of a kind. This is the reason we are offering our hospitality to you and your people until you depart from our world."  
  
"Do you often kidnap people in a show of hospitality?" I grumbled irritably, rubbing my neck in remembered pain. Neroon squeezed my thigh in warning as the two men glared at me.  
  
"We do not know your people, since you are obviously warriors yourselves, we couldn't take the chance that you would refuse our 'invitation.' You will be watched while you are here, but other than that you are free to move about as you will. I would ask that you and your men stay in the camp however, it could be detrimental to your health if you disobey. I believe you have already encountered our pets."  
  
"Bloody friendly puppies they were too. God I love this mission." 


	21. Getting Settled In

Shadows and Light 21/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Not related to either Journey of Love or Through the Darkness Falling  
  
Getting Settled In  
  
Later that day we were escorted to a larger 'cell.' I was still pissed that we were being kept here against our wills, while Neroon surprisingly enough seemed content to wait our captors out and enjoy our stay. I simply couldn't understand Neroon's laid back attitude toward all of this. Usually our positions are reversed, and Neroon is the intense one while I am at laid back. Of course come to think of it, I've been tightly wound since I came to this planet, and even before then when I was with Neroon. Granted I had been in a fight for my life at the time, but even then I usually have certain casualness about my actions, that has been missing recently. Neroon always puts me on guard except for those rare occasions when I can relax in his presence. This day was no different. I had to constantly refrain from yelling at him.   
  
Right now Neroon was busy exploring our new quarters, which were much more elaborate then our previous ones. The room was decorated simply much like a rustic cabin made of wood. There is a fireplace in the combined living quarters and bedroom as well as a small kitchenette and a bathroom complete with an extremely spacious bathtub. The four-poster bed took up much of the room and I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off of it for some unfathomable reason. My attention was soon caught and held however, as Neroon bent down and began stoking a fire in the fireplace. The light from the fire shimmered over Neroon's body, giving him an almost surreal glow about him. I caught my breath sharply before hastily looking away. Had I continued watching a moment longer, I would have noticed the small pleased smile that momentarily curled Neroon's lips. My face felt flushed and my ears heated, which I blamed solely on the fire, as I moved away from the entrancing sight as Neroon stood casually looking into the flames.  
  
The crackling of the wood helped to relax me for the first time that day as I watched the light reflect off the walls and ceiling from a nearby chair. Neroon lay on the full rug instead, looking inordinately pleased for some reason. He reminded me of a dog for a moment as he stretched in front of the fire trying to find a comfortable position. My face heated again as I thought of rubbing his stomach leisurely as I would my old sheep dog. I suddenly had a clear picture of him rolling into my stroking contentedly, his eyes half closed in pleasure.   
  
I am sure that by this time Neroon was wondering what the hell was on my mind, considering I had been quiet for too long and I kept blushing. He was looking at me curiously when I finally raised my eyes back to his face.  
  
"Is everything okay, Marcus?" Neroon asked inquisitively, although with a slight twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Um… Everything is fine." I answered embarrassed by my own lack of control. "Just thinking."  
  
"Anything you would be willing to share?" Neroon questioned innocently.  
  
"No." I answered more sharply then I intended to, causing Neroon to look crestfallen for a moment. "I mean not right now. Perhaps later on."  
  
Neroon looked more upbeat as he continued glancing at me through the day after that. I somehow managed to keep my thoughts wholesome which I was grateful for, since I obviously had no idea how to hide my feelings, from Neroon at least.  
  
We had just finished eating a small, yet nourishing lunch, when Masea and Frea knocked on our door. Neroon gave me a quick warning look before he called for them to enter. Frea looked around the room in approval before commenting lightly.  
  
"I am pleased that you seem to be settling in comfortably." He commented, motioning with a sweeping hand gesture that encompassed the whole room, from the crackling fire to the plates of left over floor, to the blankets resting on the rug in front of the fire. Even I had to admit that the rooms had a homey feel to them, after just one afternoon in them. "Since you have agreeably decided to remain our guests, we thought it would be pleasant if we took you on a tour of our village. You will notice that your people have already been introduced and given living quarters of their own."  
  
I almost commented about gilded cages, but I knew that it wouldn't be wise to upset our 'hosts' generosity. Instead I let Neroon answer for us, since he seemed to be genuinely enjoying our stay.   
  
"We would be honored. Lead the way."  
  
So saying Frea and Masea led the way from the room as Neroon and I followed behind them. Once we got out in the sunshine, Neroon placed a comforting hand on my back, feeling the tension that still resided in me. I gradually settled down, although still alert to our surroundings, and began enjoying the tours almost against my will at times. 


	22. Keeping Up Appearances

Shadows and Light 22/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Not related to either Journey of Love or Through the Darkness Falling  
  
Keeping Up Appearances  
  
I walked slowly with Neroon at my side as Frea and Masea showed us the many buildings in the village, most of which looked like rustic cabins. It was surrounded on all sides by dense forest and only by looking overhead could the blue of the sky be seen. Overall, the tribe was much more contained then I expected.   
  
I was still feeling the after-effects with my fight with their 'pets' a few days ago, so I was walking at a slow pace. Neroon shortened his stride without comment, keeping at my side comfortingly. As we passed what seemed to be the center of the village, I noticed the children for the first time, and was surprised to see Peedran and Brian playing with them, although the later seemed a bit more self-contained while doing so. When the two trainees saw us approach they rushed to our sides in concern leaving the children looking after them bewilderedly. When I noticed this I gestured for them to return to the game they were playing before we arrived.  
  
"We're fine, guys. Don't worry." I assured them cavalierly, watching as they interacted with the children. I couldn't keep the pleased smile off my face as I studied the three children. They looked between the ages of three and eight. Two girls and a boy, all with exceptionally light hair. Frea noticed my perusal indulgently, beaming at the kids hurling stones on the ground.  
  
"These are our children." He explained, stooping down next to the smallest girl. She looked up momentarily to give me a blinding smile, before going back to the game. "This is Adere, beside her is Tacra, our youngest, and the young man next to her is Hacrit."  
  
"Hello there." I exclaimed, thoroughly entranced by them. I made a move to bend down to speak to them further only to momentarily lose me balance. Before I could fall face-first hereby ruining their game and making a fool of myself, Neroon wrapped a possessive arm around my waist kneeling down with me practically sitting on his lap. None of the others took notice to our intimate position and only Neroon noticed my still-weakened condition, a fact I was grateful for. When I tried to move away from Neroon's embrace he merely tightened his hold and pulled me fully onto his lap as he sat comfortably on the ground.  
  
"You are growing taxed, Marcus. Rest for a while." Neroon murmured softly for the others benefit, stroking my back comfortingly until I involuntarily relaxed against him. He bent his head slightly so that it was resting on my shoulder softly to whisper in my ear. "We do have appearances to keep up, Little One. Besides, is being close to me so repulsive to you?"  
  
Even though Neroon was teasing me I noticed the smallest hint of genuine hurt bellying his playful words. Without even stopping to think my actions through I turned around on Neroon's lap and grabbed his face in both hands. Once I got my hands on his face however, I lost track of what I was meaning to say and so continued to stroke his cheeks and bone crest reverently.   
  
"Of course you're not repulsive." I answered sharply, yet still softly so as not to attract needless attention.   
  
"A ringing endorsement." Neroon commented softly, looking into my eyes, his own seeming inordinately darker than usual.  
  
"Neroon, I'm sitting in your lap for god's sake." I grumbled good-humouredly. "If I didn't want to be here then I promise you I wouldn't be."  
  
For a moment we both stared at each other thoroughly gob smacked at what just came out of my mouth, before Neroon moved slightly closer to my upturned face.   
  
"What are you-"  
  
"Shush." Neroon whispered throatily as he tenderly took possession of my lips.   
  
I was in shock as I felt Neroon kiss me and moved away slightly feeling discombobulated, only to be held in place by Neroon's hand at my neck. His hold on me was neither forceful nor restraining, rather it was coaxing. He gently ran his fingers through the hair at the nape of my neck, rubbing in soothing circles until I relaxed into his arms. When he began nipping at my lower lip delicately I gasped in surprise and before I could react he had snuck his tongue into my mouth. I gasped once again this time in pleasure at the intrusion before I tentatively began reciprocating. I was whimpering with need, my arms wrapped securely around Neroon, when he finally pulled away breathlessly. I looked at him out of lust-fogged eyes, as he moved his head a few inches away from me only to place his forehead against mine after kissing my nose.  
  
"Masea and Frea were watching us." Neroon whispered huskily, looking into my eyes. "You looked to stiff for them to believe we were mates."  
  
"Oh." I answered dazedly not really listening to what Neroon was saying, so much as his rumbling voice. When I finally registered the Minbari's words I straightened abruptly. I blushed deeply as I threw a quick glance over my shoulder to see all the adults smiling at us, while Brian was more leering than anything. He was quickly quelled by a glare from me and returned to his game. [He didn't really want me. It was just for bloody show.]   
  
"Oh, I see… Well, shouldn't we introduce ourselves to the kids? I'm sure we've scarred them enough already." I tried to jock as I moved off Neroon's lap, hoping that he couldn't see the hurt and disappointment in my eyes.  
  
"Don't worry." Masea interjected humorously an arm around Frea. "They are used to seeing us kissing at times, so there should be no lasting damage, but next time no tongue."  
  
At that admonishment I turned bright red before I rather desperately changed the subject.  
  
"Hey there, I'm Marcus and this is Neroon." I introduced to the kids moving back into their little circle. I paused for a moment before continuing doggedly on. "His mate."  
  
"Hi." Tacra greeted shyly, from her spot sitting across from me. As she walked curiously toward me she lost her footing a few steps away. Before she could fall I caught her in my arms and sat he on my outstretched legs.  
  
"Oopsi daisy. Wouldn't want you to fall love." I murmured patting her blond curls softly, settling her more securely on my lap. As time passed I relaxed and leaned into Neroon's embrace, Tacra asleep in my lap. Before long I found myself conversing with Masea and Frea openly while watching Neroon play with their two oldest children. A loving smile graced my face, unknown to me as I watched Neroon before turning my attention to the two tribal leaders fascinated with their lives. 


	23. Continuing the 'Charade'

Shadows and Light 23/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Not related to either Journey of Love or Through the Darkness Falling  
  
Continuing the 'Charade'  
  
By the time we returned to our lodging, I had gotten my softer feelings for Neroon back under-control, so that I was no longer looking at the Minbari like he hung the stars. I could only hope Neroon didn't notice my longing glances in his direction. I entered the cabin ahead of him and quickly walked into the bathroom without uttering another word. Besides being a bit angry with Neroon for kissing me in order to perpetuate the charade, I was greatly embarrassed by my own fervent response as well. Once the bathroom door was securely closed behind me I slumped down so my head was all but immersed in the sink as I splashed water against my over-heated face.   
  
How a kiss that could rock my very foundation and leave me trembling affect Neroon so slightly I had no idea. The more I thought about it, the angrier I became at Neroon considering he was the reason for my confusion in the first place. [The damn Minbari would be calm and collected as the ground under his feet caught fire. I really don't fancy another unrequited love for someone out of my league. Why oh why do I always go after the unattainable? At this rate I will die an unloved virgin!]  
  
I exited the washroom after I had dried my face and got my inner whining under firm control, only to stop short when I saw Neroon sitting casually in a nearby chair staring at me. He didn't even have the common courtesy to pretend that he was doing something else, rather than waiting for me. I froze timidly when my gaze was caught and held by his own. At the moment Neroon seemed anything but frigid or uninterested. In fact his intense gaze was burning into me with its sheer magnetism, causing me to step back hurriedly thereby hitting the nearby wall softly.  
  
"Did you want something?" I asked cautiously, still keeping my distance from the lounging Minbari. Neroon ignored my question as he rose gracefully to his feet and walked closer to me. By standing so close together I had no room for a strategic retreat, instead my breathing got more labored and my chest rubbed against Neroon's with each breath I took. I ignored the pleasant sensation touching Neroon brought me and instead raised my chin obstinately.  
  
"I am sorry if my actions from earlier bothered you." Neroon told me softly seeming genuinely apologetic. "Even though you seem uncomfortable, this charade must be continued. I will take into account your… inexperience in this matter, but I will not allow your reticence to endanger us all. As you know our continued health is in most part due to our hosts."  
  
"What?" I growled in shock. "Exactly what are you saying Neroon?"  
  
"I thought that would be obvious." Neroon continued speaking placing a supportive hand in my upper arm. "Stalking off in anger for no reason, jerking away from my touch, sitting stiffly when in my embrace. These are all outward signs of your feelings towards me. Now since I understand you are uncomfortable with this some of these things can be explained by your embarrassment at public displays of affection. However, when we are with the others I would suggest you try to get your reactions to my nearness under more strict control."  
  
"There is nothing to get under control." I snapped at him angrily, turning away slightly in an attempt to escape the scorching of his body as it trapped mine to the wall.   
  
"Isn't there?" Neroon asked throatily, in a deep rumbling voice that vibrated through my body, as he invaded my personal space so that we were standing flush against each other. I squeaked helplessly as I felt Neroon's massive body rubbing against mine through both of our clothes, the delicious friction causing certain parts of me to harden with interest. I stood still waiting for Neroon to move away when I didn't overtly respond to his proximity, but he merely move closer.  
  
"We're not bloody mates, Neroon!" I hissed almost painfully, glaring up into the impassive face above me. "So stop playing with my head and back off."  
  
"I am not playing, Marcus." Neroon assured me somberly taking a small step backwards giving me a bit of breathing room. "In fact I am quite serious. Since you seem to be continuingly oblivious to my interest, I shall be forced to be blunt."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked breathlessly, my voice coming out more as a soft gasp.  
  
"I wish to court you, Marcus Cole, with the intent of taking you for my mate." Neroon answered firmly.  
  
"Are you out of your bloody mind?" I asked in shock, staring at Neroon as if I had never set eyes on him before.  
  
"I am sane, I assure you." Neroon answered gruffly. "Will you deny the connection between us so easily, Marcus?"  
  
"I don't… there's no.. Damn it! What the hell do you expect me to say?" I asked at a complete loss for words for once. "You just dump this all on me, I do not know what you expect from me."  
  
"I want you to give me an opportunity to woo you, Little One. Our public charade has no place in this proposal that is for the pleasure of others. When we are alone together I want you to be your normal contrary self. That is whom I have come to love. I will give you all the time you need to make a decision, if you will merely give me the chance to convince you."  
  
"I, um.."  
  
"You can call a halt to our courtship at any time and we will not speak of it again, but if you give me the opportunity I will show you all manner of things pleasurable to look forward to in our life together."  
  
I watched Neroon for a moment in silence before my expression softened slightly, although not much.  
  
"If this is a joke, I will shove my pike so far up your-"  
  
"Peace Marcus." Neroon interrupted laughing at my fierce expression, before growing serious once again. "I would not tease of such things."  
  
"Very well." I agreed softly, hesitantly. "We will try to date and see where it takes us, but I'm not agreeing to anything permanent just yet, Neroon."  
  
"We will go as slowly as you need, Little One. I promise." Neroon answered before taking me gently into his arms for an unexpected hug. 


	24. Flarn!

Shadows and Light 24/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Not related to either Journey of Love or Through the Darkness Falling  
  
Authors Note 2: I just bought the season three box set of B5. I'm watching the episode with the Denn'Sha right now. Does a happy dance.  
  
Flarn!  
  
I hesitantly returned Neroon's embrace resting my head on his broad shoulder. In what started out as a simple one-sided hug, Neroon tightened his arms around me when it became clear I wasn't going to pull away. Instead I wrapped my arms around his waist as he held me to him. As I was wrapped in the heat of his body, I burrowed in closer to him nuzzling the hollow of his shoulder contentedly. For the moment I was comfortable simply being held. My hair blew slightly as Neroon laid his head on my neck. I stifled a shiver in reaction to Neroon's breath on my neck and ear, hoping Neroon remained unaware of my 'joy' at our close proximity. He did not mention it, for which I was grateful. Although I could feel his arousal through our clothing, I made no mention of it and the only sign I noticed at all was the increased pigment of my cheeks. Neroon moved closer, so that we were even more firmly intertwined together, his thigh rubbing against my groin enticingly.   
  
"God, Neroon." I groaned helplessly, grinding against his leg. Gathering all of my self-control I pushed myself away from his chest, putting a few much-needed feet between us. "That's enough of that."  
  
"As you wish." Neroon responded a bit hoarsely, stepping around me and heading into the outer room. I followed after a few deep breathes, and countless focus exercises.   
  
I entered the kitchenette area to find Neroon looking through our supplies and cookware. He ignored my entrance in favor of digging through a cabinet full of crockery. I raised a questioning eyebrow when he finally looked my way when Neroon began setting the table on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"I will make us dinner, and then we will get ready for bed." Neroon answered my un asked question calmly as I sat down at the table. [Quite a difference between the Neroon of a few months ago, and this domesticated version of him. Snort. I wonder what he'd look like in just a 'Kiss the Chef' apron?]  
  
"Er… sounds good." I answered belatedly, fanning myself with the placeholder in front of me. "What were you planning on making?"  
  
"Flarn." Neroon told me as he turned back around to look through the cabinets. Thankfully he didn't see my face drop in disappointment, before I forced a pleased smile onto my face.  
  
"Sounds… tasty." I enthused convincingly only to be surprised when Neroon turned around to look at me in astonishment.  
  
"I was actually planning on making a grain-based pasta with a sauce, but since it seems you have your heart set on flarn, I suppose I can make that instead." Neroon responded half-heartedly.  
  
"Um…"  
  
"Personally I do not like the taste, having eaten it daily during training with the Star Riders." Neroon continued.  
  
"Thank god." I exclaimed fervently, as Neroon looked at me in questioning amusement. "I hate the god awful stuff, but didn't want to disappoint you, since most Minbari seem to favor it."  
  
"You would be surprised. I believe it is a matter of merely becoming accustomed to it, rather than any true affinity to the food. So shall I make the pasta, then?"  
  
"Yes thank you." I answered, getting up from my seat. "What can I do to help?"  
  
"You may cut the vegetables finely while I cook the rest. I will put it into the sauce once that is completed." Neroon suggested passing me various green vegetables from this planet.   
  
"Hopefully none of these things are poisonous." I murmured as I chopped them.  
  
"Somehow I doubt our hosts would go to all this trouble to find us lodging only to poison us after the fact." Neroon commented reassuringly.  
  
"True, I suppose that would be a bit foolish." I acknowledged.  
  
A half an hour later our meal was prepared and we had set it out on the table along with a pitcher of juice. From there we sat down to eat comfortably basking in the pleasurable company and conversation. Over the following hour and a half we lingered over our finished dinner, talking of about all manner of trivial subjects. For once our interaction was calm, lacking the underlying tension of our previous encounters, even the newly recognized sexual awareness between us kept to the back burner as we continued to get to know each other better.   
  
It began to get dark soon thereafter however causing us to realize the time that had elapsed since the beginning of the meal. Our in depth conversation came to an end as we each rinsed our dishes and cleaned the kitchen area, before walking back into the bedroom anxiously. Since I had already showered that evening I changed into a sleeping robe while Neroon washed and changed in the bathroom. He came out still damp from the water with his robe open from his waist up. I noticed his bare chest immediately but quickly averted my gaze as I sat on the opposite end of the horizontal bed.  
  
"We can rig the bed to an angle if you wish." I suggested while still not looking in Neroon's direction.  
  
"Thank you for thinking of it, but there are enough pillows so that I will not be sleeping horizontally." Neroon answered, grabbing my waist and pulling me against him using his superior strength causing me to gasp in surprise.  
  
"Calm down, Marcus." Neroon told me as he calmly lay down with me still trapped in his arms. "I have already told you of my intentions. I am not planning on mauling you, Little One. At least not until you are more amendable to the idea."  
  
I snorted in disbelief before settling down pillowed on Neroon's chest and shoulder.  
  
"You are as safe as you wish to be in my keeping." Neroon promised seductively, rubbing my back and neck gently. "Now go to sleep."  
  
"You're enjoying my discomfiture exceedingly too much." I grumbled as I snuggled closer to Neroon. I was nearly asleep before I heard his whispered reply.  
  
"Of course Little One. I find this human action of blushing fascinating, especially when you get flustered so often." Neroon told me gruffly. "All of that pink skin…" 


	25. A Slow Seduction

Shadows and Light 25/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Not related to either Journey of Love or Through the Darkness Falling  
  
A Slow Seduction  
  
Over the next few weeks the line between our private and public lives blurred significantly. Neroon touched me as much as possible, whether it was just a guiding hand on my back, an arm around my waist, or having me sitting in his lap. Since the first time, I was comfortable being close to him, but all of the little touches were succeeding in driving me slowly insane.   
  
We hadn't done much more than kiss and a little heavy petting, but nothing else had happened when we were alone. Every time I thought Neroon would push me a bit he suddenly backed off. At this point I was ready to jump him, but two things were holding me back, well three really.   
  
The first was that if I did make a move I wouldn't know what to do with him. I was content to follow his lead, at least until I got a bit of confidence, but he didn't seem inclined to take things any further at the moment. The second reason was that if I did decide to start something I wasn't sure exactly how far I was ready to go. It didn't help that I had never done more than make out with the few women that I've been with. Neroon was completely out of my realm of experience, which made me uneasy, but also exhilarated. Third, and lastly, I didn't want to lead Neroon into thinking that I was agreeing to be his mate. Don't get me wrong, I was positive that I loved him, but I didn't know if a relationship between us was even realistic.   
  
In between the touching and general tension that filled the air whenever we were alone, we found time to talk and bond with our men. Over time we grew strong friendships with Peedran and Keith especially. Neither Neroon nor myself were especially surprised when we found out that they were lovers. In fact, I suspected that their relationship had been heading in that direction for a few weeks now.   
  
Neroon and I would often take walks with them at daybreak and sit under the stars. Since we had nothing else to keep us occupied during the evening this quickly became my favorite time of the day. I was lying beside Neroon on a small quilt underneath the night sky, listening to tales of his childhood. It was during this peaceful time that I told Neroon about Arisa and Willie. We each had a good cry at one time or another during these evening without feeling embarrassed at showing our weaknesses to each other.  
  
After that, we could talk about most anything easily. For the past month we have been cut off from Minbari politics, so I have been free to act how I wanted without worrying about any adverse consequences. Once we got back I had to report to Delenn, and I couldn't just hope that the tension between our two groups would disappear due to this training exercise.   
  
If we were to get together we would probably be at a great risk of attack and/or reprisals. We only had two more weeks on this planet before we would have to get back to 'real life.' Although I knew over a week ago that I did love Neroon, I have been trying to figure out if he'd be in more trouble with his caste if he were to marry me.  
  
I was going over everything in my mind once again tonight while I was lying in bed with Neroon. He was sleeping peacefully with my head pillowed on his chest. With an exasperated sigh I decided to think more on this tomorrow morning and bedded down to sleep.  
  
I awoke the next morning to Neroon nuzzling my ear, which degraded into licking and sucking causing me to moan at the sensation.   
  
"If you have so much time for thinking at night, I am obviously doing something wrong." Neroon murmured softly causing me to shiver as his breath blew over my wet earlobe. "Good morning, love."  
  
"'morning." I answered distractedly as he began placing soft kisses and nipping down the column of my throat. When lowered himself on top of me I welcomed him, pulling Neroon closer to me so that our bodies were touching. He had his fingers wrapped in my hair as he lifted my head to meet his demanding kiss.   
  
"We should get breakfast." Neroon said after he released my head while laying comfortably cushioned between my legs.  
  
"Hmm?" I asked softly, doing my best to ignore the suggesting position we were in, so I could listen to Neroon speak.  
  
"Breakfast?" He asked once again, getting up slowly, torturing me evilly as his lower body rubbed enticingly against mine.   
  
"Yeah, breakfast, good idea." I grumbled, thoroughly frustrated while pulling a shirt on as Neroon stepped into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door behind him. 


	26. Exchanging Ideas

Shadows and Light 26/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Not related to either Journey of Love or Through the Darkness Falling  
  
Exchanging Ideas  
  
As I walked outside alone for once just watching the tribe as they moved about I was content to observe a few warriors as the sparred with each other. Soon after they noticed my regard and began showcasing their moves as I watched curiously.   
  
"Can you teach me that move?" I asked hesitantly as they stopped for a moment to take off their shirts, heated from the hot sun.  
  
The three men stared at me for a moment before gesturing me closer. I stood close to them and watched carefully as the first attempted to strike the furthest away, who flipped out of the way and kicked him on the side of his head. The way these fighters were flipping and twisting brought to mind a strangely graceful dance. It was quite different to the Minbari's use of the denn'bok, or even the human martial arts.   
  
For the rest of the day Dred'k, Vande and Sabron, who I was formally introduced to after they had knocked me on my bum a total of four times in two minutes, taught me the basics of their attacks. In return I showed them my pike and how to wield it.   
  
They were fascinated by the way it opened and closed with but a twist of my wrist. Frea had given me back my denn'bok earlier the morning before in his words 'seeing as we weren't much of a threat.' I had to hold my tongue to keep from telling him to bugger off, but managed to smile insincerely instead.   
  
Halfway through our exchange a few more men and women from the village sat and watched. It quickly became a joint venture with everyone fighting and joking together. Overall the exercise was a success and managed to get rid of the last of the harsh feelings between us.   
  
The tribal villagers were comfortable with us by now and I had even managed to learn quite a bit that I could use during missions in the future. I hadn't seen Neroon at all during the day after I ate breakfast with him for two reasons. The first was that I was still annoyed at him for teasing me and then not following through this morning in bed, and the second was that he was rather busy with Frea. Frankly I was using that as an excuse to put a bit of distance between Neroon and I hoping that cooler heads would prevail if I got my body in line.   
  
This theory went all to hell when I saw Neroon later that evening watching me with pride as I taught some of the younger children the basics of the pike. I tried to glare in his direction, but I found that my anger had dissipated during the day, leaving warmth in its place when I noticed the Minbari. I suspect he saw through my outward anger because he grinned in my direction as I turned back to the older children.  
  
We ate dinner that night with the rest of our men around the fire, where the tribal elders told stories of their people's history. A few hours later when the moon reached it's peak in the night sky were all dispersed and headed for our beds. Neroon and I walked in silence listening to the sounds of the night peacefully. I decided to take the initiative a bit and pulled him close to me for a tender kiss under the moonlight. When I finally released him, Neroon looked extremely joyous and a tad bit smug.   
  
"What is it?" I asked softly, reluctant to break the mood with our normal banter.   
  
"That was the first time you have made any gesture of that nature. I am trying not to read too much into it." Neroon whispered close to my face, his breath blowing softly on my lips. It was only because I was so near to Neroon and watching him so closely that I noticed the anxiety and doubt enter his eyes.  
  
[To hell with it.]   
  
I watched him carefully, noticing his serious yet hopefully expression, along with his body's reaction to our close proximity, which he was doing his best to hide from me. I caressed the side of his face lovingly, dropping my mask to let him see the intensity of my love for him, hoping to erase the doubt my reticence had placed there. He gasped as the full extent of my feelings for him shone in my eyes and my tender smile. I wordlessly led him into our quarters and to the bed, content for once to let my body speak for me. We loved each other for the first time in a gentle slide of mouth and skin, cresting toward heaven together. The rest could wait to be discussed until morning. 


	27. The Following Morning

Shadows and Light 27/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Not related to either Journey of Love or Through the Darkness Falling  
  
The Following Morning  
  
I woke up the next morning to the pleasant sensation of Neroon nuzzling my neck. Still half asleep I purred contentedly before attempting to turn over and sleep for a few more hours. Unfortunately the sun was streaming directly into my face causing me to squint in annoyance, finally opening my eyes slightly. As I turned my head away from the window I became aware that Neroon was leaning on an elbow studying me as I lay across from him. I began to feel unaccountably nervous considering we spent much of the night before exploring each other's bodies. Suddenly I began to feel shy under his tender regard and I had to deliberately relax my body from stiffening. I relaxed in earnest when Neroon began stroking my lower back and flank reassuringly, pulling me closer so that I was lying almost atop of him.  
  
"Um… good morning." I murmured softly resting my head on his left arm, letting my free hand run through his chest hair gently.  
  
"Good morning, beloved." Neroon answered continuing to rub circles on my back. "I trust you slept well?"  
  
"Yeah, the little sleep that I got." I snorted sarcastically while my face flushed.  
  
I was startled by Neroon's warm chuckle in my ear.   
  
"What's so funny?" I grumbled.  
  
"You are." Neroon answered humorously. "Why are you still so shy, Marcus?"  
  
"Er, what would give you that idea?" I stumbled out.  
  
"It could have something to do with this becoming blush all down your face and chest." Neroon commented running his thumb down the side of my face, over a nipple and down my stomach.   
  
"I'm just not used to sleeping with anyone, or waking up with them for that matter." I reminded him, ducking my head slightly. "I am not embarrassed really, just a bit unsure."  
  
"Unsure of what?"  
  
"What happens now, then?" I asked apprehensively.  
  
"What ever you wish to happen." He answered immediately, raising my chin with his knuckle. "I would hope we could enjoy our time together on this planet and worry about the rest as we go."  
  
"That's all very well and good, but what do we do after the Minbari cruiser comes to pick us up?" I asked anxiously.  
  
"What do you wish to do?" Neroon questioned me gently. "I know that I want you for my mate. I would be honored to have you live with me on Minbar."  
  
"I would like that." I told Neroon hesitantly. "But do you really think Delenn would agree to that?"  
  
"Perhaps she would." Neroon commented thoughtfully. "She did after all set up this mission in hopes of building a stronger relationship between the Anla'shoc and the Warrior Caste, did she not?"  
  
"Yes, but she doesn't particularly like you, and I doubt she'll support my wish to move to Minbar. I am a Ranger. I am sure she won't want to lose me to you."  
  
"Answer a question for me if you will."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Forget for a moment Delenn's reaction. Would you do me the honor of becoming my mate when we reach Minbar?" Neroon asked formally holding my hand gently between both of his own.  
  
"Delenn-"  
  
"Delenn is not present." Neroon reminded me softly. "This is a decision between the two of us. Now I would have your answer, Marcus."  
  
"I… Yes, I will. I'd be honored to spend my life with you Neroon." I answered abruptly, throwing caution to the wind in a split second of recklessness. "I love you."  
  
"And I you, Little One." Neroon responded tenderly. 


	28. The Wedding

Shadows and Light 28/28  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Marcus and Neroon, or anyone else from   
  
Babylon 5.   
  
Authors notes: Rated PG-13 Contains slash: two males in a romantic/sexual (although not explicit) relationship. If this offends you please turn back now.  
  
Not related to either Journey of Love or Through the Darkness Falling  
  
The Wedding  
  
The day dawned clear and blue on Minbar as the guests and officials gathered under the afternoon sun to attend the unexpected wedding of Neroon and myself. I observed them from my position hidden in the shadows on the upper balcony, just waiting for a fight to break out. After all with Sheridan, Delenn and Neroon all in the same place at the same time there was bound to be conflict. Add in Stephen and Michael Garibaldi and this was promising to be one hell of a wedding.   
  
Neroon's mother and father were also in attendance, although they did not exactly support Neroon's choice to make me his mate, but they did not downright hate me either, so it time I hope to bridge that gap between us.   
  
Standing up for me is Susan, as unlikely as that seemed only six months ago. When she heard about my impending nuptials she insisted on helping me to plan the ceremony. I guess once I got over my infatuation with her, she was more comfortable in my company, which I am grateful for now that we are better friends than before when she simply tolerated me.  
  
I looked over to my side where Neroon was quietly standing only to find him staring at me lovingly. I swept my gaze up his hard body, taking in once again the finery he was adorned with. While I was in white pants and a long ornate robe with white beads on the front, that Neroon assured me didn't mean I was the woman in this relationship, Neroon was dressed in emerald green outfit much the same as mine, only with a vest over the robe and a sash at his waist. Overall, the effect was smashing on him, although I didn't want to tell him on the off-chance I would make his already inflated ego any larger.  
  
I was pulled from my musings on my beloved's body when I heard the chiming of the bell below us, signaling the start of the ceremony. As we walked proudly down the stairs, I noticed for the first time the sheer amount of people in attendance. Although I knew in theory who was invited, actually seeing them gathered below was daunting to say the least.   
  
The only guests that I had personally invited were my friends from Babylon 5, and a few Anla'shoc that I knew during training and elsewhere. The rest of the guests were from the Warrior Caste and not all looked happy to be attending. Most of the dignitaries from the clans had to be here for political reasons; only Neroon's close friends and family were asked to come personally. All those imposing warrior types made a bit self-conscious as I walked up to the platform with Neroon at my side, but I refused to be uneasy at my own wedding and thus ignored them as best as I was able.  
  
The ceremony in itself was a combination of both human and Minbari customs that we decided upon after much discussion on the matter. So it was that we exchanged traditional wedding bands, as well as went through the bonding ceremony of exchanging crests and tying ourselves to the other for all time. We had both a Human priest and a Religious Caste leader officiate the ceremony, as well as linguists to translate the Vik into standard and vice versa.   
  
It was a beautiful ceremony, especially when Delenn stepped forward to give us her blessing and wrap the sash around our upper arms, thus binding us to each other permanently. Once the sash was taken away both Neroon and myself had a small matching tattoo on our wrists, symbolizing the other. From what I understood of Ancient Minbari history it would only disappear upon death. It was a way in the Warrior Caste of alerting mates to the plight of their bonded, as well as connecting them to each other when they are far away in battle.  
  
Once the bonding was complete the reception followed immediately thereafter. While most of the Warrior Caste left after the wedding our friends and family stayed on to help us celebrate long into the night. To say I was surprised when Londo made a touching toast at dinner, for once not inebriated, wishing Neroon and I unrivalled happiness would be a severe understatement. Even the traditional toasts were vast and varied due to the many cultures that had gathered at our table in celebration. When Susan began singing an Old Russian drinking song I knew it was time to all it a night however. As we saw the last guests to their rooms, Neroon and I walked slowly back toward our own quarters, content to walk hand in hand towards the start of our new life together. 


End file.
